Leaders Never Die
by eXiLe
Summary: A guy brings a girl to Middle-Earth, the girl doesn't join the fellowship, and she DOESN'T fall in love with Legolas!! **gasp** FINAL CHAPTER IS UP... kinda depressing PLEASE R
1. Default Chapter

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey people! Just in case you were wondering…. I don't own any of the characters…. Except Amanda and some others. Okay? You would never see them again if I did. But I will try not to turn this into a love story, because I personally can't stand them….. anyhoo. Puhleaze review!! Reviews keep me writing!! (  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
  
  
Amanda sighed as she pulled up the covers on her bed. "Oh God," she sighed, "feels so good to be home at last."  
  
She had just spent the night at a school organization and she had to be there to represent the club she was in at school. She was actually the president of the club, although she had no reason why, the club was called The Country, all they did was discuss the events that had been going on recently in the country. So… nothing interesting at all. "Just like me," she sighed.  
  
She had been there all night and was now getting back around 2 in the morning, the soft pillow against her head felt good. This day had been officially labeled the worst day of her life. First her friend dragged her to see a horrible movie, The Lord of the Rings, she had never been more bored throughout any movie than she had been with this one. (A/N: Sorry to diss LotR there, but it goes with the story, I really love the movie, and I've seen it 11 times, awesome photography!) She didn't really see the point of the entire movie, a little ring, little people, who join big people, who are finally tracked down by scary people, then 2 little people go away… then it ends. Pointless. Her friend wanted to go because she was in love with this Viggo Mortensen? The way her friend almost burst into tears when she saw him almost made her sick. Amanda thought he looked so much better in G.I. Jane.  
  
To top the horrible day off, she had to be at that damn organization her school was holding. She had to deal with the stares and nasty comments all the other people there made about her. Sure, she wasn't exactly the most popular person, but she wasn't the social reject either. She just dealt with it and pushed her long, narrow glasses up her nose. The worst thing about that night was this strange man walking around in a long green cloak. He had been asking for the leader of The Country. She avoided the man as best as she could, he looked like he escaped from the Medieval Faire that comes to town every summer. After about ten minutes he seemed to leave, but she wasn't sure. And the rest of the night passed up uneventfully.  
  
She heard the door open downstairs and bolted upright at the shrill sound of the alarm system. Her mom and brother were out of town to look at a college her brother was going to attend so she was the only one home now and has been for the past 2 days, they weren't supposed to be home until earlier that day. She relaxed when she heard the buttons being pushed and the alarm being turned off. "They must have gotten back early," she said to herself. And relaxed back down into the covers. Soon she heard the yapping of her two dogs, they barked like crazy, but soon fell silent. Amanda got up and closed the door of her room in case they started up again. She looked out the window to see if her mother's car was in the driveway. Oddly enough, there wasn't a car anywhere in sight, even the motion detector light wasn't on, and it was positioned towards the back door.  
  
She heard footsteps slowly move up the stairs, she walked over to the door and cracked it open a little, just enough to see a hooded figure enter her mother's room. It walked out and walked into the next room down. It seemed to be looking for something, she closed the door and walked over to the air conditioner and pulled off the vent. She reached inside and pulled out a black gun. She crept over to the corner and sat, waiting for the figure to enter her room. Don't get this wrong, she isn't some girl in a dumb movie who has a gun but has NO idea whatsoever how to use it, her uncle was a policeman and often he would let her practice in their training course, and she had a deadly aim. She heard the slow footsteps slowly walk towards the door. She was surprised at how soft they were, the floorboards outside her room were extremely creaky and even if a mouse stepped on them they would make a horrible groan, for now they were silent as the thing stood in front of the door. The door slowly started to open, she tensed up, waiting for the moment when she could get a clear shot, she had no intention of killing this thing, just wounding it enough so that it couldn't return the favor to her. By now, she could see the outline of a tall masculine shape underneath a thick cloak. From the light of the window, she could faintly see a green tint to the cloak, she gasped when she realized that it was the psycho from the school.  
  
This person just stopped in the doorway and looked at her. It's face was completely shielded by a shadow from his cloak. He briskly walked toward her and she fired a warning shot a centimeter away from his arm, making a hole in his cloak.  
  
"Stay back!!" She screamed, "Or the next one will go right between your eyes!! Get out of here you bastard!!"  
  
The man seemed alarmed that she was acting this way, he continued walking towards her, "Are you the leader of the country?" He asked her.  
  
"Get out of my fucking house you crazy son of a bitch!! I'll call the police!!" She screamed again. Almost on the verge of tears from both frustration and fear.  
  
"Please listen to my words, I need you to come with me," he said calmly.  
  
"I told you, to get out of here right now, because I'm not having second thoughts right now about killing you." She threatened.  
  
In about .0005 seconds it seemed, he had a bow out and an arrow fitted onto the string. The movements seemed to pass in a blur before, she gasped, surprised that a person could move that fast. She was familiar with bows, for her brother always used to go hunting with her father and used crossbows. So she had studied them a little, but this one seemed strangely out of place.  
  
"Nor have I," he said as he pointed the lethal weapon at Amanda.  
  
She looked at the figure more closely now, she could see bright green eyes staring out at her from underneath the cloak. They looked like the eyes that Louis had in Interview with the Vampire, they seemed to shine with preternatural light. "Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"Please, my lady," he said, lowering his hood to reveal long flowing blond hair, pulled back into a loose half ponytail, "there is no time for explanations now, you must come with me."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you," she said.  
  
"Are you the leader of the country or no?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you must come, I have strict orders from the Lord to bring you to him," he said. He had put the arrow back into his quiver and held his bow. "I have no intention of bringing harm towards you, but I fear that I have no choice but to take you to him myself, forcefully even, if you do not cooperate."  
  
"And what if I don't go with you," she threatened.  
  
"Well I fear that you have no choice if you are going or not, because if you resist then I will be forced to make you come, inflicting harm, if necessary. The only choice you have right now is whether you come willingly or forced," he explained.  
  
She looked at him, he had her cornered in her room, and she had no way out. She had a feeling deep inside her that she wasn't going to get out of this one. "Who. Are. You.?" She asked slowly, for he had failed to mention that.  
  
"My name right now is not import-", he was cut off suddenly by Amanda's outburst.  
  
"It is about the most fucking important thing in this conversation right now." She yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I do not understand your language, you use words of the Western language that I have not heard before," he said calmly.  
  
"Oh my God," she sighed. "Where did you come from and where are you taking me to?"  
  
"It's far from here. It is on your planet, but in an alternate universe I fear." He said, like it was completely normal.  
  
Amanda laughed, "Excuse me? Alternate universe? Are you sure you're okay in the head?"  
  
He looked at her with a confused look and blinked twice, "Right in the head? I fear I do not understand."  
  
"Never mind!" Amanda was now getting completely annoyed with this guy, he was starting to extremely piss her off. She stood up and looked the guy in the eyes.  
  
The man was surprised at the height of this woman, he himself was nearly 6 foot 2. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe I've ever encountered a mortal woman of your height before."  
  
"Mortal woman?" she asked, "I'm 5'9" and only 15 and a half. Are 'immortal' women short?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well no. But mortal women tend to be a little lower." He looked at her. "You are awfully young to be the leader of the country."  
  
"Yeah? It's not like The Country is a big deal. Anyways I've been through enough shit for people to think I'm 2,000." She said.  
  
"I'm 3,000 years old and I have been on many adventures." He said plainly.  
  
She looked at him like he had 3 heads. "Riiiiight. You believe that buddy." She said patting him on the shoulder.  
  
"Come now, we must be off." He said turning and heading out towards the door.  
  
"What? You are taking me on a trip and not even letting me pack? Can't I at least pack a backpack? I'm not a guy, I can't stand sitting in the same clothes for more than a day." She said.  
  
He looked at her and sighed, "You may carry one pack. Fill it with stuff that you will absolutely need. I do not know how long you will be gone from here, but I do know that it won't be for a short while. It will be a long while."  
  
She sighed and emptied out her bookbag, she pulled out all her books, binders and any loose pencils or annoying papers. She filled it with all the essentials that us girls will need. She threw in a tooth brush, tooth paste, deodorant, soap, shampoo, shaving cream, a pack of razors, contacts case, solution, and about 10 extras lenses for each eye, a small mirror and so on and so forth. She put in only clothes she would need. She glanced at the LotR books laying on the ground. Her friend Amber wanted her to read them so she could understand the movie better, so she shoved them in incase she ever got bored. When she was finished, the stranger picked up the bag and frowned.  
  
"You will need more support for the long journey. The weight should be even, add more so it will be easier." He said.  
  
She sighed and looked around. She spotted her AP Biology book lying on the floor, she picked it up and shoved it into the bag. "There, are you happy now?" she asked. "You have just made a hell of a lot more work for me. It was heavy enough before."  
  
He felt it again and frowned again, "You will be uneven. Maybe you should add another strange book."  
  
She looked around the room and spotted her baby laying on her desk… her baby, her life, her loved… her laptop. She walked over to it and placed it into its carrying case and shoved in 5 fully charged up batteries, she was lucky she got the good batteries that lasted a long time, so she probably wouldn't need them. She spotted her games laying next to her bag and smiled slyly and placed the Sims and Roller Coaster Tycoon in the case. If the guy didn't know swear words, he probably had no clue what The Sims is… she could have a little fun with that.  
  
"What is this strange 'Vaio'?" He asked looking at the cover of the laptop.  
  
"It's the name of the computer," she explained, "it's a Sony Vaio. The company Sony makes it. They also make TVs."  
  
Stare. Blink.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Alright, are you ready to be off now?" He asked.  
  
"Sure," she said. Amanda still couldn't believe that she was actually agreeing to go on this trip.  
  
She wrote a note to her mom explaining to her that she was going away with her friend Amber for the weekend. She knew her mom wouldn't believe it, she would most likely call Amber up and ask for Amanda, then she would find out that she wasn't there and would totally freak out. Oh well, thought Amanda, what am I going to tell her? Some guy just walked into my house one night then I run away with him? Yeah right.  
  
When she walked out the door, she patted her cat on his head and hugged her dogs. "Don't worry, mom will be home tomorrow to feed you."  
  
As they left the house, the stranger didn't fail to notice the close bond between this girl and her animals. "You have a strong friendship with those beasts don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I grew up with them all. I love them all." She said.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After awhile of walking down the street Amanda was beginning to feel awkward. "Um, if you don't mind me asking this. If we are supposed to be going to a alternate universe… how are we going to get there by walking down the street?"  
  
"The same way I came through," he said.  
  
Amanda looked at him strangely. "You aren't lying are you?"  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
She looked at the ground and kept walking. Soon they reached the city. "Is the 'portal' to this place in the middle of Cleveland, Ohio?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"No, it is in the great lake up ahead." He explained.  
  
"Lake Erie?" She started laughing. She doubled over from laughing so hard and almost fell to the ground.  
  
He looked at her, "What do you find so amusing?"  
  
"I just find it funny that no one has ever noticed that there is an entrance to a alternate universe in the middle of Lake Erie. Don't you think someone would have found it?" She said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, all the laughing was making her tear up.  
  
"No," he said plainly.  
  
"Ok then," she said, and kept walking. "You do realize that it is dangerous to be walking around this part of the city in the middle of the night."  
  
"Not if you are with me and when you have this," he handed her a object wrapped up in one of her shirts.  
  
"What is this? OH MY GOD!" She screamed when she saw her gun in the shirt. She looked around and lowered her voice into a whisper. "You asshole, do you know what could happen to me if someone found me with this?"  
  
"No, but what I have seen it do, I think that it will be helpful." He said.  
  
After about another half hour of walking, they reached the edge of a lake.  
  
"Okay….." said Amanda, trying to hide a smile. "Um, is something supposed to happen?"  
  
"Hold on Lady Amanda," said the stranger looking around.  
  
"Do you know what you are doing?" she asked. "Because it doesn't really look like it. I mean not too many people come walking out of the lake."  
  
The stranger stood looking around, he seemed lost. "AHA! I have found our passage way." He pointed to the dock behind the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame.  
  
"The Rock Hall? It's in there? Is there anything else I should know about Lake Erie? I mean, portals to distant universes… is there a Loch Ness Monster in there?" Asked Amanda skeptically.  
  
"No," said the stranger sharply, "will you kindly stop making jokes at me. I know what I'm doing here, I'm a trained warrior…. Also, yes there is a creature of great magnitude dwelling at the bottom of the lake, and it is quite dangerous, I suggest you inform humans not to swim."  
  
"Okaaay! Geeze, sorry. I'll just shut up now. Wow, our own Lake Erie Monster." Amanda looked over at the dock.  
  
They started making their way over to the edge of the dock and peered over. "Do you see that hole?" Asked the stranger. "That was caused by the great War. It is the portal between your world and my world."  
  
"Where exactly is your world?" Asked Amanda as they started making their way into the giant hole, it seemed to close up behind them as they walked. They were soon draped in a cloak of darkness. Amanda was rummaging through her bag trying to find the flashlight she put in there. "Voila!" She said as she pulled it out.  
  
"Middle-Earth" said the stranger.  
  
Amanda stopped dead in her tracks and turned on her flashlight and shined it into the strangers face, revealing his pointed ears "Who are you?"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
**Hey people. Hey, I don't know if I should continue this or not, I woke up at 7 in the morning and I couldn't fall asleep so I just sat in bed and wrote this. I don't know if I should keep going or not… should I? or should I not? Who is this stranger? Who could he be? Why does he need Amanda? Why? Why? Why?....... They leader thing does have something to do with the story so don't worry. I'm not retarded and just felt like putting a freak in there and saying "take me to your leader", no. that's just not right. Does it sound dumb so far?? Please tell me!! If there are enough reviews I might add another chapter tomorrow, or maybe even today!! It's only 1:30 in the afternoon!!!! Does anyone else in here like "Chop Suey" by System of A Down? It's awesome!! Thank you!!*** ( 


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **  
  
  
  
  
  
Amanda looked at the stranger. He had just told her that he was from Middle-Earth and that's where they were going. No way in hell was she going to believe that. She wasn't going to believe that Middle-Earth existed. It was made up from J.R.R. Tolkien's imagination. It couldn't be real.  
  
"My name is Lestan. I am the watcher over Rivendell. Loyal servant to Lord Elrond," said the blond elf.  
  
"Oh my God," Amanda gasped. "How could this be real?"  
  
"It always has been real, and always will be." Lestan answered. "I am taking you to Rivendell, Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you. That is the reason why I have brought you here."  
  
"But, but, but . . ." Amanda couldn't get the words out. This was all too much. "Wait, I am not going to believe this. You are just a guy wearing a wig and fake ears just to make me believe. Did Amber put you up to this?"  
  
"I do not know any Amber. But no, this is real, now if you will follow me through the rest of the tunnel, I shall prove it to you that Middle-Earth is indeed the place we are traveling to." Lestan said.  
  
They continued walking down the long dark tunnel with only Amanda's flashlight as their source of light. The ground was slippery and wasn't even so she was slipping and losing her balance every so often, unlike Lestan who walking like it was flat ground.  
  
Amanda looked back every so often, they were getting farther and farther away from Cleveland… and earth. Now, Amanda could see a faint light far ahead of them, very far.  
  
They kept walking for a good half hour not talking, then Amanda couldn't stand the silence anymore.  
  
"So… have you met any of the fellowship yet?" She asked, if this was the place from the movie and the books, then the fellowship must be there too.  
  
"The what?" Asked Lestan.  
  
"You don't know what the fellowship is? What day is it?" She remembered Gandalf saying that it was October the 24 when Frodo had awakened in Rivendell.  
  
"No I do not know what fellowship you are talking about. But 'tis the 14th of October today." He said.  
  
"Oh, ok. So anyways…." Her voice trailed off. How long till we get out in the open. I'm starting to get a little claustrophobic."  
  
He looked at her strangely, not know what claustrophobia is. "We should be nearing the end of the passageway within the next couple of minutes."  
  
She nodded and kept walking. Soon the light at the end of the tunnel grew brighter and turned into sunlight. They walked out into the bright light and found themselves standing beside a great lake.  
  
"Is that the only passage way from earth to here?" asked Amanda.  
  
"No, there are others, but this one was the closest to Rivendell. We shall continue on with our journey and at nightfall, we will rest." Lestan said.  
  
They continued walking, Lestan leading the way. Amanda was starting to get tired, she was lagging behind by a good 20 feet.  
  
"Come, Lady Amanda," said Lestan, "we mustn't stall, the sooner we get to Rivendell the better. You may rest in luxury there."  
  
"So, have you ever been to Lorien?" Asked Amanda, trying to start conversation.  
  
"How do you know about Lorien?" Lestan demanded. "No mere mortal from Earth could know about it!"  
  
"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but everyone who has gone to see The Fellowship of the Ring knows about Lorien." She said.  
  
"Please, don't speak anymore. You never make any sense. You speak of things I do not know of." He said.  
  
"Well maybe in time I will tell you all about Earth. What did you see when you wandered around Cleveland looking for me? You had to see something." She said.  
  
"Oh, I was concentrating on my task of finding you. I had no time to search out anything else. I just asked random people about clues to your street and house." Said Lestan, failing to add the part about the poor bum that had Lestan's arrow through his leg because he had tried to rob him.  
  
"Sound's like fun. So do you know the reason why Lord Elrond wants to see me?" Amanda asked.  
  
"No, it must be private business," said Lestan.  
  
After a couple more hours of walking, they decided to stop and rest for the night.  
  
Amanda sat on a rock and watched the sun set. "Is the sunset always this pretty here in Middle-Earth?"  
  
Lestan looked up from the small fire he was tending to. "I never noticed," he said going back to work. He threw some small faggots into the fire and waited for them to catch.  
  
Amanda sighed, "And I thought this was going to be a pretty normal day," she whispered to herself.  
  
Soon she heard a cry come from Lestan. He screamed something in Elvish and quickly tried to put out the fire. He patted the ground until all the flames went out and ran over to Amanda and grabbed her arm and pulled her off into the bushes.  
  
"Hey!" Yelled Amanda. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Quiet!" Lestan hissed. "There are strangers coming up on us from the left."  
  
Amanda looked and notices a clump of 5 horses and riders come up on them. Lestan drew his sword and stood in front of the riders.  
  
"Reveal yourselves," said Lestan calmly. The riders obediently took off their hoods.  
  
"Lestan, my good friend, how are you?" Asked a strange elf as he jumped gracefully from the white horse he was riding.  
  
Lestan put his sword back in its holster and smiled, "Legolas, my friend. How are you faring?" he asked as he drew his friend in for a friendly hug.  
  
"All is well, how is it with you? How is Azin? How is she faring?" Asked Legolas. Amanda looked at the elf strangely. He looked nothing like Orlando Bloom did in the movie. His hair wasn't as long as it was in the movie and it was also not as blond. His eyes were narrow and his nose was pointy. And also was about 4 inches taller than Orlando, this elf had to be at least 6 foot 3. And his tunic showed off his strong physique quite nicely.  
  
"She is well, already strong enough for a rider. A horse that will surely reach Shadowfax's abilities." Lestan said.  
  
"Ah," Legolas said smiling. He turned and looked at Amanda.  
  
Lestan followed his eyes and looked at Amanda too. "Legolas this is Lady Amanda of Ohio. Amanda, this is Prince Legolas, son of King Thranduil."  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Amanda said holding out her hand to shake his hand.  
  
Legolas took her hand and kissed the back of it, "It's a pleasure to meet you my lady. Where may I ask is this Ohio Lestan speaks of?" He was looking at her clothes oddly, never had he seen such attire on a woman. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt that said, "I'm not insensitive, I just don't care."  
  
"Ohio is in America, on Earth," she said.  
  
Legolas' eyes opened wide and he looked at Lestan in surprise. 'You brought an Earthen child here?' he asked in Elvish.  
  
'Yes, she was sent for by Lord Elrond, it seems she is of some importance," Lestan answered.  
  
Amanda looked at them both, not understanding a word they were saying. "Um… yeah, I'm a little hungry right now so I'm going to go over there and start a fire. Mmk?" She turned and walked away.  
  
Legolas' four companions got off the horses and walked over to join Legolas and Lestan. "Lestan, why are you traveling alone with a wild beast such as that," one of them asked.  
  
"Not all Earth creatures are rude wild beasts," Lestan told them, "this one actually doesn't seem to be as barbaric as the rest of them seem."  
  
The four walked over to help Amanda start the fire, leaving Legolas and Lestan alone to talk.  
  
"What would Elrond need with a child?" Asked Legolas, "Elrond doesn't usually converse with Earth humans."  
  
"I do not know, but I know my orders and I do not ask questions." Said Lestan. "So, Legolas, how is your mother?"  
  
Legolas sighed and looked at the ground, "Not good I fear. The elders do not even know the problem with her. They can't seem to specify the source of the illness."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," said Lestan, offering his condolence.  
  
"Thank you," said Legolas looking at Amanda again. "Hope you can keep her alive."  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Lestan.  
  
"Lestan, there are strange creatures wandering these parts, hope she doesn't wander and get attacked by one. I'm sure she doesn't know how to use any of our weapons," said Legolas.  
  
"No, she has a weapon," said Lestan, startling Legolas, "it's an evil little thing. It seems to be like a bow and arrow, except much smaller. She called it a gun?"  
  
"Gun? I have never heard this word before." Said Legolas.  
  
"This child says many things I never heard of before, I suggest you do not talk to her unless you wish to keep your sanity, my friend," Lestan said laughing.  
  
Legolas laughed, "She's that bad then?" He said walking away.  
  
Lestan watched Legolas as he made his way over to the now roaring fire. "No, not bad at all…"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
**Hey people what did ya think?! I know it was short and kinda pointless, but lemme know if I should continue. A plot will be coming up. Don't worry. Legolas has no 'special' feelings for Amanda and she has none for him. ;-) PUHLEAZE REVIEW!!  
  
Au revoir. I feed off of reviews!! ** 


	3. Chapter 3: Out with the laptop

**Hey people, thanks for reviewing, sorry if this chapter kinda sucks, once they get to Rivendell, the fun will start ( **  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Amanda sat next to the fire reading her book. She was beginning to hate this place. She was only sitting down for 5 minutes and already she had been attacked by three spiders. Each time causing her to scream, which drew concerned looks from the rest of the travelers. She was dying to ask Legolas why he was going to Rivendell, she wanted to see if the book would play itself. That would be interesting, because she knew what was going to happen. She looked at the faces surrounding the fire. She was sitting with 3 of Legolas' riders, all of whom had long blond hair and bright eyes. She spotted Legolas sitting alone against a tree singing quietly to himself.  
  
Suddenly she had an urge that she wished she didn't. She looked around at the travelers. "Um… where do you guys pee around here?" she asked quietly.  
  
The elf on the far right pointed to a clump of trees just to their right behind where Legolas sat.  
  
"Oh hell no! I am NOT pissing in a bunch of trees." She said loudly.  
  
"Well then find someplace else," the elf said.  
  
Amanda looked over at the trees and whimpered. This is not going to be a fun trip. She thought to herself. She slowly made her way over to the trees and did what she had to do.  
  
Amanda stood up and almost started crying. Oh my God! Just my fucking luck!! Just typical! TYPICAL!!! She screamed in her head. Oh look, I'm going crazy now, I'm talking to myself. She looked around to see if she could find someone to help her… problem.  
  
"Um… Legolas?" She asked.  
  
Legolas looked up at her from his position against the tree. "Yes?"  
  
"Um… I'm kinda having this little problem right now and I was wondering if you could help me…" she said, her voice trailing off.  
  
"What is it?" He asked alarmed.  
  
"Um… well…. Ah…..you see…. Well…. Geeze, fuck why did this happen to me?" She asked herself.  
  
Legolas gave her a confused look, this earth creature was really starting to scare the poor elf.  
  
"Well, first of all, female elves give birth the same way humans do, right?" She asked.  
  
Legolas nodded slowly, not sure of where this conversation was leading to.  
  
"Soooo, that means they go through menstruation… right?" She asked slowly.  
  
Legolas was definitely scared now. "Um… yes, why are you asking me this?"  
  
"Well I was… uh… kinda wondering if… there was anything… you had that I might use to…." She stopped, she felt incredibly stupid asking the elf this.  
  
"To help it?" The elf asked smiling, finishing the sentence for her.  
  
Amanda sighed, "Ah, yes. Well… do you?"  
  
"I do know of a herb that grows in this region that could help." He said. This poor human was so nervous about asking a simple question, Must be a female thing. He said to himself.  
  
"Oh my God, thank you so much," she sighed. She almost hugged the elf. She was so worried about asking such a stupid question. He must think I'm crazy. She said to herself.  
  
Legolas got up and walked out into the woods. Five minutes later, he returned holding a bunch of nasty looking weeds. He walked over to the fire and boiled them until they turned into a surypy caramel. He then put the caramel on a leaf and rolled it up and handed it to Amanda.  
  
"Here, eat this, it should help it," he said.  
  
"You want me to eat a leaf?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
"You want help?"  
  
Amanda squinched up her nose and stuck the leaf in her mouth and swallowed it. Almost choking as the bitter substance slowly made it's way down her throat. "Oh fuck! Sorry, but that was nasty!"  
  
"Well," Legolas said smiling, "I wouldn't know, I never needed it."  
  
"Thank you so much Legolas," Amanda said.  
  
"You are welcome, my lady." He said and turned around and sat down by the fire.  
  
Amanda walked over to her bag and sat down. She looked at her laptop case and picked it up. She slowly opened it and took it out. The opening page for Windows XP came up and she put in her password. The elves jumped as the welcome song thing blasted from the speakers.  
  
"What in the name of all things sacred IS that Vaio?" asked Lestan, as he tried to recover his breath.  
  
Legolas walked over to Amanda and peered down at the screen.  
  
"What kind of devilry is this thing?" He asked, poking the screen. "How are you doing this?"  
  
"It's a computer, it's not a big deal." She said. "Hmm…." Amanda looked at the screen and saw the little AOL, icon at the bottom. She clicked on it and opened the AOL screen. She couldn't get on… which didn't surprise her at all, she hadn't really thought that it would work, but it was worth a try.  
  
She looked up at Lestan and Legolas, the both stood looking at the screen in shock. Never had they seen such a thing. They were both scared of the small evil… thing.  
  
"Guys, it's okay. It's not going to hurt you." She said. "See?"  
  
They both still sat there and stared at the screen, not saying a word.  
  
Amanda looked at them and sighed. She was about to put it away when Legolas stopped her. "Wait," he said. "What is that?" He was pointing to a little set of headphones on the screen.  
  
"That's my music, all the music I downloaded from AOL. Would you like to hear?" She asked.  
  
"Ahh," said Lestan, "I have not heard good music for a while now, I would like to hear,"  
  
"Ok," she scrolled down the list and looked for a good song, "ah, here we go." She clicked on the button and turned the volume up really loud. And Jay-Z's "Big Pimpin'" came blaring out of the speakers.  
  
The elves all screamed and just started freaking out.  
  
"What is that?" Screamed Legolas as he covered his ears with his hands. "Turn it off Amanda, turn it OFF!!!"  
  
Amanda quickly turned it off and looked at the elves. They looked like they had just seen the devil himself pop out of the laptop.  
  
"Damned invention!" Lestan screamed and reached for the laptop.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Amanda yelped and jumped away from him, "Don't touch my shit!"  
  
"Never use that again, it is witchcraft, it is evil," He said.  
  
"Oh please, you people are so uptight, you know that right?" She said.  
  
"No, just not used to such ridiculous earthen inventions. Damn technology." Said one of Legolas' companions.  
  
"Oh shut up," said Amanda. She turned off the computer and closed it up. She put it in the case and looked at the elves. "If any of you touch that, I will be forced to kill you all." And she walked away.  
  
The elves stood there and looked at eachother. "Well," said Legolas, who still looked slightly pale, "this is going to be a long trip."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
**Hey people, sorry this chapter was short and pointless. But it will get better, I promise. PLEASE R/R!! No flaming please… I'm a wuss. LOL. But if anyone has any ideas as to what Legolas' 4 friends names should be, please let me know, I don't like calling them "Legolas' 4 friends", they need names and I can't think of any. THANK YOU!!** 


	4. Chapter 4: Growing friendships

**Hey people, thanks for reviewing!! I hope this chapter will be better than the rest!! LoL Please R/R!! In case you didn't know, Elvish is in `'. **  
  
Chapter 4  
  
They had been traveling for 3 straight days towards Rivendell now. Amanda seemed to think that the days were actually growing longer. Each day of traveling was more and more challenging then the last. Amanda wasn't used to the food that they served her, it seemed everything they gave her tasted the same. And not a very good taste. Amanda had doubled up with one of Legolas' companions, on his horse. They had been riding for about 2 hours straight now and Amanda was getting tired of the silent treatment that she was getting from the elf.  
  
"Sooo, do people in Middle-Earth ever start a conversation? It seems that whenever I'm traveling with one of you elves, you never talk." Said Amanda.  
  
"We only talk when we are spoken to, or when we have something to say," said the elf.  
  
"Well fine, I will talk to you. For starters, what are your names?" she asked.  
  
"My name is Durian, loyal warrior for Mirkwood. The other three are... well you'd just better stay away from them. The one on the far left, with the dark brown hair, he is Elrohiol. He is a second cousin of Legolas and me and is a great friend of mine. You naught worry about him, he is kind. But the other two are the ones you should look out for. Their names are Hanicel and Jonciven. They only accompany us because they are great warriors, but they desire only what they do not have. They have nasty tempers and could cause harm to you if you get in their way of anything." He explained.  
  
"So I take it that you're the normal one out of you four?" Amanda asked.  
  
Durian laughed, "I guess you could say that my lady."  
  
Amanda thought about what Durian had just told her, "Wait, you just said that Elrohiol is a second cousin of Legolas and yourself."  
  
"Yes, that is right, Legolas is my older brother. I accompany him on all of his journeys to learn from him, but don't let that fool you. I am an extremely skilled warrior already." He said.  
  
"Ah, I see now. That would explain the similarity in you two. You both have the hair and the eyes." She said.  
  
"Yes it would. And since you've had me talking for quite some time now, I think you should explain a little more about yourself. So I know about the person that has their arms around me." He said grinning.  
  
Amanda blushed, "The only reason I have my arms around you is because I don't want to fall off. OK? You'd better get it straight. Anyhow, what do you want to know about me?"  
  
"Well, first you can tell me about your life," the blond elf said.  
  
Amanda took in a deep breath, "Okkaayy. Well, I grew up in Cleveland for most of my life. I now live with my mother and brother and-" she was suddenly cut off.  
  
"Excuse me lady, my apologies for interrupting, but do you not have a father? I find it odd that a young earthen child such as yourself should grow up with out a male dominance in the household." Durian said.  
  
"Oh, my father died when I was 11, he died from leukemia. I had a father most of my life, but now..." her voice trailed off.  
  
"Oh, my deepest sympathy for you and your family. I am sorry for bringing up a sore subject. Do you wish to go on?" He asked.  
  
"It's okay, I don't mind talking about it. But what do you want to know?" She asked again.  
  
"Well, have you had any schooling in your lifetime?" he asked.  
  
Amanda laughed, "About 11 years of a catholic school torture chamber."  
  
"A torture chamber?" asked Durian. "I have heard children to not like learning in schools but I did not know that they were sent to the torture chambers for their lack of learning."  
  
"That's not what I meant," she said.  
  
"Durian!!" Legolas called from up ahead. "We will be stopping now for the night. It is getting dark and we need to find shelter, for a great storm will be erupting soon."  
  
"Alright brother!" he called up.  
  
They stopped and searched for shelter from the heavy rain that was coming. They found a small cave deep in the bushes and growth of the forest.  
  
"Ah this shall do," said Lestan. "We will camp here tonight, I suggest that you get some rest. We plan on reaching Rivendell tomorrow in the afternoon. Which means we will have to ride hard all morning."  
  
The elves started laying out their supplies. "I am going out to gather some dry wood before the storm hits us." Said Elrohiol. He stood up and walked out of the cave.  
  
"Hanicel, Jonciven, go out and gather up some fresh berries. We will need good food to keep up our strength for tomorrow." Said Lestan.  
  
Legolas pulled Durian aside and spoke to him in Elvish, `Me and Lestan are going out to find some meat. Watch over the lady, she mustn't be harmed.'  
  
Durian looked at his older brother, `What did you think I was going to do? Pour blood over her and hook her up to a stake outside for the animals to come devour? Honestly brother, do you not think that I wasn't going to protect her?"  
  
Legolas glared at his younger brother, `I don't know what you are thinking sometimes. Most of the time I am not aware that you are capable of thinking."  
  
`Shut up Legolas,' Durian said.  
  
Legolas smiled and punched his brother on the arm. And left the cave with Lestan. Durian stared at his brother as he left, did Legolas always have to think of him as a worthless child?  
  
Durian growled and slammed his bow onto the ground. "This is so typical, they leave me here, while they all go off. Even if it is to just find food." He muttered to himself.  
  
Amanda just stood and watched the whole scene. She had seen the way that Legolas and Durian had pestered each other. It reminded her of herself and her brother at home. Constant sibling bickering. "I guess the sibling rivalry didn't skip the elves."  
  
Durian looked at her, "So you have this problem with your brother also?"  
  
"Oh yes, most kids these days do. My brother is only a year older than me, so we fight constantly. How much older is Legolas than you?" Asked Amanda.  
  
"2,000 years," said Durian.  
  
"Ouch. That's quite a gap." Said Amanda.  
  
"Yes, he protects me most of the time, and the time when he isn't protecting me, he is either tormenting me in other ways." He said.  
  
Amanda laughed, "Yep, sounds exactly like me and my brother."  
  
Durian laughed. "At least someone around here knows how I feel."  
  
"Yeah," said Amanda.  
  
Durian looked at her. "You do not seem like the humans in Middle-Earth. You are different. Most of the female humans are quiet folk who don't like to get dirt under their nails."  
  
"Well, most females on earth are like that too. But not all of us, there are some exceptions, like moi," Amanda said happily.  
  
"Moi?" Durian asked.  
  
"It means me in French, I had to take French in the first semester at school. I don't recommend it. Too hard." She said.  
  
"Would you like to learn Elvish? I could teach it to you if you would like." Said Durian.  
  
"Uh, not right now, I'm still trying to get over the shock of actually being here in Middle-Earth," said Amanda.  
  
"How exactly have you heard of Middle-Earth?" Durian asked. He walked over and sat against the farthest wall, it had started raining, but it wasn't hard yet.  
  
Amanda sat on the wall across from him, "Well, I've heard of Lord of the Rings from the movie, I haven't read the books yet. (A/N: poor deprived child!! I've read them all a couple of times! ). But there are books out there that are about Middle-Earth. The Hobbit, I've actually read that one. It was good."  
  
"There are books in the mortal world about Middle-Earth? How odd." Said Durian.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," said Amanda. She looked at Durian intently, and then burst out laughing.  
  
"What is so funny?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sorry. But I'm finding it hard to believe that I'm actually sitting here talking to an elf. I always pictured elves looking like short fat men with beards and pointy shoes." She said between laughs.  
  
Durian looked horrified, "Oh Lord no, child!! You must have gotten us mixed up with the dwarves! Oh what a horrible thing to say."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But I never expected elves to be so... tall." She said.  
  
"What else would we be?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I dunno. Different. But you aren't, so let's drop the subject, ok?" she asked.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Amanda reached into her bag and pulled out her CD player.  
  
"What is that?" Asked Durian.  
  
"It's my CD player, it plays music-"  
  
"Put it away!!!" Screamed Durian. "My ears received enough torture a couple of days ago, I do not need it again."  
  
"Hey relax, I don't listen to just one kind of music. Here listen to this," she took out the old CD and places a new one in. Beethoven's Greatest.  
  
She handed him the headphones. He looked at them, not knowing what to do with them.  
  
"Here let me show you," she said. She took the headphones back from him. "Ok, you put the bottom part under your hair so it doesn't annoy you, then you take the little round parts and curve them around your ears. Ya see?" she demonstrated how to put the headphones on.  
  
Durian took them back and did exactly what Amanda had told him. "Ok, now don't be scared when I turn it on. When I press this button, music is going to come out of those round things on your ears, no one else can hear it ok?"  
  
Durian nodded and closed his eyes.  
  
Amanda pressed the play button, and soon the sweet melodic piano concertos played into the headphones.  
  
Durian's eyes lit up, and smiled, "Amanda, this certainly is wonderful music. It is not like the music in my Elven kingdom."  
  
Amanda smiled back at the blond elf. She laughed quietly to herself when she saw the small points of his ears showing around the top of the headphones. She looked up when she saw a figure nearing the entrance of the cave.  
  
Hanicel walked up to the two figures sitting side by side on the ground. `Is the little Greenleaf entertaining the child?' Hanicel sneered.  
  
Durian stood up and took off the headphones, he glared at Hanicel, `You will address the Prince of Mirkwood with the proper respect.'  
  
`When you seem old enough for my respect child,' Hanicel said.  
  
Durian walked over to Hanicel and got right up in his face, `Do NOT mock me!'  
  
"Is that a threat... Little Leaf?" Taunted Hanicel.  
  
Durian stepped back and unsheathed his short dagger from its place on his back. "Would you like to stand up against your insults, friend?"  
  
Hanicel unsheathed his sword, "With pleasure."  
  
Amanda grabbed hold of Durian's arm. "Durian stop acting like a crazy person. Just leave him alone."  
  
"I cannot let him get away with disrespecting me," said Durian.  
  
"Let the coward fight," Hanicel taunted. "I would enjoy this match very well."  
  
Amanda glared at Hanicel, "Fine, do whatever. But hold it off until a later date please. If you didn't notice, your sword is a little bit bigger than Durian's dagger. Wouldn't you like him to put up a better fight with a better weapon?"  
  
Hanicel looked at her, and put his sword away, "Fine, but I will be watching you." He pointed at Durian. He gathered up the sack of berries that he had dropped in his glimpse of madness.  
  
Amanda dragged a panting Durian to the back of the cave, "Hey man, chill."  
  
"That mad elf makes me so angry. He's going to get what he deserves one day, I promise," he said.  
  
"Ok, ok. But until then, stop acting crazy, ok?" Amanda asked him gently.  
  
Durian looked at her, "I will try my lady."  
  
Just then Legolas and Lestan appeared with the meat that they had promised. Legolas had carried the dead boar into the cave and dropped it when he saw Durian and Amanda standing in the back of the cave together.  
  
`Durian,' he said. `Come here.'  
  
Durian walked over to him, `Nice kill there brother, looks good.'  
  
`Yes, I know. Durian, what were you doing with Amanda back there?' asked Legolas.  
  
`Oh brother, it was nothing, she was just calming me down. Hanicel came in and taunted me again.' Durian explained.  
  
`That better be all that was going on. You mustn't let Hanicel get to you like that. Try to calm yourself when you are with him." Said Legolas. "I know how he can get sometimes, and I also know how good of a warrior he is. Do not start a fight with him.'  
  
`Legolas!! I can't believe you sometimes! Don't you know that I can take care of myself?!' exclaimed Durian.  
  
`Durian, you're young, sometimes you don't make the right decisions. I'm just trying to help you go through the coming of age.' Legolas said calmly.  
  
`Legolas, I'll be fine! Stop worrying!'  
  
Legolas smiled and wiped away a fake tear, "My little boy is growing up so fast."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Remember what I said kid," Legolas said. "Stay away from him."  
  
Durian walked outside in the rain as he saw Elrohiol nearing the camp. Elrohiol had just watched the whole scene of Durian and his brother.  
  
"Well well well. The brother lecturing you again?" He asked as he set the wood down inside the cave.  
  
"Yes," said Durian.  
  
Elrohiol laughed, "Don't worry, it'll pass, it did with my brothers, it just takes time. Well, how was the time alone with the earth child? Was it pure torture?"  
  
"No actually, I rather enjoyed it. She is an interesting person once you get to know her." Durian said smiling.  
  
Elrohiol smiled and nodded his head slowly, "Riiight, `interesting person', sure. I know your term of interesting person." He laughed.  
  
"Oh shut up Elrohiol," he said laughing, "she is just a child."  
  
"And according to the elves, so are you." Pointed out Elrohiol. He patted him on the back and walked away, leaving Durian to himself. Inside he could hear Lestan talking with Amanda. He heard her laugh at something he said.  
  
Durian turned around and walked back into the cave to help his brother skin the boar.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
** Hey, I had to get this chapter outta the way! I wanted to emphasize Durian's relationship with Legolas, for it will be a big point in the end. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Tell me what you think, should I have Durian get together with Amanda? Cuz I'm kinda debating with that right now, let me know what you guys want!! Thanks!! PeAcE!** 


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth Comes Out

**Hey people blah blah blah, you know the drill. I do not own Legolas or the mention of Kind Thranduil or Elrond... but I do own the rest!! Anyhoo! Onto the next chapter...**  
  
Chapter 5  
  
BOOM!!  
  
Amanda sat straight up in her makeshift bed. Damn it. Why can't I sleep? She asked herself silently. Geeze, the storms on earth are nothing compared to these storms. The thunder here is horrible!  
  
She looked at her watch, it was only 1 in the morning. She had been sleeping for a grand total of... 1 hour. Time goes so slow here. She thought silently to herself. To ease her weariness, she got up and went over to her bag. She opened up her laptop case and brought it out. She walked over to the farthest corner in the cave and sat down so she wouldn't bother the sleeping elves. What she didn't know, was that a pair of elven eyes was watching her.  
  
She sat down and put the Sims in the computer. She jumped as a flash of lightning filled the cave, and it shook her bones as the thunder rolled through the skies. She looked around and wondered what had gotten her into this mess. Oh yeah, it was wonderful Lestan. She mused. He brought me here and now that I'm here he's completely ignoring me. She sighed as the Sims start menu came up on the screen.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" A voice came from the darkness, making Amanda jump. She squinted as she tried to look at the figure that was approaching her.  
  
"Oh, Legolas. No I couldn't sleep at all." She said glumly.  
  
"Ah, I know how you feel. I have a thing with thunder storms also. They're too bloody loud. I need quiet when I sleep. Which is hard when I bring Jonciven with me on my journeys, his snoring almost blocks out the thunder," he laughed.  
  
Amanda laughed with him. With a smile she looked up at him. "So you came here to bother then O High Prince of Mirkwood?"  
  
"No, just to talk. If you do not mind." He said. He gestured to the hard floor next to Amanda. "Mind if I sit with you?"  
  
"No not at all. It's my cave just as much as it is yours," she laughed.  
  
He chuckled and sat next to her. "Ah, I see you are messing with that evil contraption again."  
  
"Legolas, it is not evil. You people are just not used to these types of things, they aren't that bad. Sometimes they are, but not now they aren't." She said.  
  
"Yes, I know. Mind if I ask you what you are doing?" He asked again.  
  
"No Legolas, I do not mind. Stop asking if I mind, I don't care what you do." She smiled. "Okay?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Well, now to answer your question. I'm playing the Sims." She explained.  
  
"Ah, yes.... What is the Sims?" he asked as he looked at the computer screen. "Ai! Ai! There are little people in your computer! Let them free!" He reached for the computer and screamed something about how Legolas will save them.  
  
"Hey hey hey. It's just a computer game, you can make up FAKE families or just single people and you can control their lives. You can make them do whatever you want." Amanda explained.  
  
"Ah, it sounds a bit inhumane." Said Legolas.  
  
Amanda laughed. "No, the people aren't real Legolas. They are just little things on the computer. There isn't really little people in there."  
  
"Aye, I agree. They don't look real. And they are wearing the same odd clothing you are wearing." He said.  
  
Amanda raised an eyebrow, "Well Legolas, my dear, where I come from, wearing tight leggings and a tunic isn't really normal either."  
  
"Obviously. But now, explain to me more about these Sims." He said.  
  
"Well...."  
  
2 hours later........  
  
"Look! Look! The baby has turned into a child. Thank the gods! That child was horrible. It would never stay quiet!" Legolas said excitedly.  
  
Amanda was sorry she had shown Legolas how to control the Sims. He was going crazy with the little people. He was making them do anything and everything. And he was getting a little too excited over the littlest things.  
  
Amanda looked at the giddy elf. This was Legolas Greenleaf. The same Legolas Greenleaf as was in the movie she had just seen a couple of days ago. This is so surreal. She thought silently to herself. What if...?   
  
"Legolas? Why exactly are you traveling to Rivendell?" She asked.  
  
"I was sent as a messenger by my father. He would like me to seat council at Lord Elrond's meeting." He said.  
  
Amanda gulped. "Um... Legolas, do you know exactly why the meeting is being held?"  
  
"Uh, yes, I think. I think I remember my father mentioning that they have found the ring of power. Or they think they do. I do not remember which." Legolas said and went back to the Sims.  
  
"Legolas," she closed the computer screen down on his hands, "stop for a couple of minutes. Can I ask you some questions?"  
  
"Only if I can ask one first, my lady." He said.  
  
"Uh, sure. Shoot." She said.  
  
"Excuse me? Shoot?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I mean, go on," she said.  
  
"Ah, ok. Ok but what I want to know is if you have feelings for my younger brother." Legolas asked calmly.  
  
Amanda was caught off guard by this question. She didn't know what to say.  
  
"N-n-now why would you think that?"  
  
"Well I have seen the way that he was looking at you during dinner. And I was just wondering if you shared feelings." Legolas said. "But of course I could be completely wrong and maybe he could have just been looking at you in a weird way."  
  
"Well-I-I-I," Amanda stammered, "I don't know."  
  
"Ah. I would just like you to know that you couldn't get involved with him. My father wants pure blood elves in the family. He would never allow a marriage with a human." Legolas said.  
  
"Legolas what the hell are you talking about?! I'm NOT getting married to your brother, don't worry! There is no chance. We just met and it's just not possible. We aren't in a fanfiction here! HELLO! This is real life. I'm not just a girl who gets transported into Middle-Earth and falls in love with a beautiful blond elf, in most cases it's you in the stories, then marries that elf a couple of days after they meet. It just doesn't happen that way. I know winding up in Middle-Earth is weird in itself, but just that whole falling in love after 2 days just doesn't-" Amanda was cut off.  
  
"Lady, please, keep your voice down. You mustn't wake the others." Legolas warned.  
  
Amanda looked at Legolas, then let out a deep breath, "Oh I'm sorry, I'm over reacting for no reason whatsoever. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay, I shouldn't have said that marriage thing, now that I think about it I know it is a little farfetched. I'm sorry." Legolas apologized.  
  
"It's okay. I guess I'm just tired, so I'm cranky." Amanda said. It was now around 3 in the morning and Amanda was about to fall asleep.  
  
"Yes, well the storm has stopped. I'm off to bed now," said Legolas. "Good night my lady. And I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions."  
  
"Legolas, it's okay." She assured him. She watched him walk back to his bed and waited until she heard his heavy breathing. Amanda looked over the sleeping forms and jumped when she saw Durian staring at her. No, no he wasn't staring at her, he was just sleeping. She remembered reading that elves slept with their eyes open.  
  
Once she was sure that everyone was sleeping. She pulled out a disk and opened up a file on it. She sat there and added in the days events onto the disk.  
  
...Well I know the reason for Legolas' trip to Rivendell. Middle-Earth is replaying the book... and I know exactly what is going to happen...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Hey sorry this chapter is so short, but I was bored so I just added another chapter. LOL. Please people. R/R!! Thank you to those who have reviewed!! I love you! No flames please... remember.... I'm a wuss. P.S. if you are reading this on Feb. 9, then today is my Birthday!!! lol** 


	6. Chapter 6: Arrival in Rivendell

** Hey people. Thanks for reviewing!!! Anyhoo, on with the next chapter....**  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Gates of Rivendell. Amanda stood, staring up at the enormous gates that led into the Elven kingdom. Never had she seen such beauty as she looked upon the gates, all the fine carvings on the wood and plated gold. But at this point in time, she would probably find everything beautiful. They rode hard all morning like Lestan had said they would and didn't take any breaks, it was extremely tiring.  
  
They walked under the gates, Amanda was aware of the elves that had themselves positioned around the gates to keep out unwanted visitors. She looked at them fearfully, they were all intently staring at her as if they expected her to come burn the place down. They continued walking through Rivendell until they reached a great plaza in the middle of a small town. Amanda saw a tall elf approaching them. He had dark brown hair and a stern look in his eyes.  
  
"Welcome my friends. Legolas, Durian, `tis good to see you two again. Tell me, how is your father?" Asked the elf.  
  
"He is well, Lord Elrond." Replied Legolas.  
  
"That's wonderful news. How of you Hanicel and Jonciven? Your warriors days are going well I presume?" He asked.  
  
Hanicel scowled, "Not when we have to accompany Prince's on a purposeless journey."  
  
"Hanicel, be quiet! I am sorry Lord Elrond, I fear he is rather tired right now and does not know of what he speaks." Jonciven said, giving Hanicel a look to make him shut up.  
  
Lord Elrond frowned, "That is not an excuse for his disrespect." He turned his head and looked at Elrohiol. "Ah, my good boy. Elrohiol how are you faring? Tis been a long while since I have heard news of you."  
  
Elrohiol smiled, "All is well with me Lord Elrond. Thank you."  
  
"Very well, I have had my servants fix up your bedchambers, if you will, follow them and they will guide you there." He said. Finally, when they left, Lord Elrond turned and looked at Lestan and Amanda.  
  
"Please forgive me Lord Elrond, this is Lady Amanda of Ohio, Lady Amanda, this is Lord Elrond, ruler of Rivendell." Lestan said.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Amanda held out her hand, Elrond placed his hand in hers and gently shook it.  
  
"The pleasure is mine," Lord Elrond said, "You can follow Nurilan there, she will guide you to your bedchamber and get you dressed in something more fit for here."  
  
"Thank you," said Amanda, following the female elf into the palace.  
  
Lord Elrond looked at Lestan, "Lestan, where is the leader I have asked you to bring here."  
  
"Why, Lord Elrond, that is the leader of the country," Lestan said.  
  
"Lestan, in case you have not noticed, that is a child, it cannot be the leader of the country." Said Elrond.  
  
"But she is. She told me so when I first found her." Said Lestan, defending himself.  
  
Lord Elrond summoned Amanda to return, "We shall see."  
  
Amanda returned and looked at the two elves, "So, what's up?"  
  
"Lady Amanda, you say you are the leader of the country are you not?" Asked Elrond.  
  
"Yeah, I am."  
  
"And what is this country that you speak of?" He asked.  
  
"It's a club at my school, why?" Amanda answered.  
  
Elrond's face turned red suddenly, then went to a bright shade of purple as he was trying to hold in his anger. "You may go now," he said through clenched teeth.  
  
When Amanda left he turned and looked sharply at Lestan. "Lestan you have failed me! This is merely a child. I sent you out to find the leader of a country on earth. The president, the king, the the the ... anything. Not the leader of a school organization."  
  
"Lord Elrond I am terribly sorry! I will go fetch the real leader for you right away, I assure you, I will find the leader." Pleaded Lestan.  
  
"No, I will have no need of him anymore. Just go now my friend. I am easy to forgive this time, but the next I will not be." Lord Elrond said. He turned and walked away from the distraught Lestan.  
  
Amanda was walking around her room. It was quite beautiful. The wood was light and had beautiful carvings. The room was made up entirely of light greens and pale yellows. It was beautifully put together. The bed was so soft, Amanda felt as though she would fall through it when she sat on it. The room had all the basic necessities, it was also alone the size of her house. The bathroom was huge also. A great mirror covered most of the wall and curved around at the ends.  
  
The elf maiden Nurilan was extremely nice. She had Amanda fit into a nice day gown, and had done her hair. She had become fast friends with the elf as they talked.  
  
Now Amanda walked over and stood on the small balcony she had. She looked down and watched the elves that dwelt down there.  
  
She heard a small knock on the door, "Come in."  
  
Amanda watched as Lord Elrond came into the room, and closing the door behind him. "Lady Amanda. I have come to see how you were faring."  
  
"I'm fine. Do you mind if I ask you why you wanted me here?" Asked Amanda.  
  
Elrond waved his hand, "'Tis nothing now. I just wish that you remain in Rivendell for your time being here."  
  
Amanda frowned, "Lord Elrond, I did not wish to stay here any longer than I have to. And now that you tell me that you have no reason for me being here anymore, I think I should go home."  
  
"I would love to let you go home now. But I fear that evil is brewing up around Rivendell and my greatest warriors are going off in a couple of days on a journey. And there is no one to return you to your homeland now for awhile." Lord Elrond said.  
  
"Great, just my luck," said Amanda flopping down in one of the large chairs that was in her room.  
  
"But, let me show you something. It may come of great importance to your stay here," Elrond said.  
  
Amanda looked at him, "What is it?"  
  
"Follow me."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey sorry this chapter is so short. But I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing!! PLEASE R/R!!! Thanks!!! 


	7. Chapter 7: Scary Picture Thingy

**THANK YOU FOR ALL FOR REVIEWING!!! Special thankz ArikaJayne, I will take that into consideration. Also special thankz to Ginger!! You care about my birthday!! Thank you!! Thank you all. Please R/R.**  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Amanda followed Lord Elrond through the halls of Rivendell. It seemed that every sculpture in Rivendell was different in one way, no 2 were the same.  
  
"As you do not know, I have been sending elves to earth for many years now," Lord Elrond explained as they walked. "They have always brought back some samples of how technology that has advanced on Earth."  
  
"Do you ever try to remake some of the things?" Asked Amanda.  
  
"No, for we do not wish to rely on technology, unlike humans. We could have developed electricity long before you Earthen humans have, but we have decided to live in peace, quiet normal lives," Lord Elrond said. They continued walking for a little bit, until they reached a large door with a huge chain and lock through the door handles, they stopped. "Ah, here we go."  
  
Amanda waited patiently as Lord Elrond opened the door slowly, Amanda gasped when she looked inside. There were piles and piles of computers, laptops, satellites, satellite dishes, TVs, radios, CD players, record players, refrigerators, microwaves, ovens, blenders, electric tools, phones, walki talkies, cameras, film, digital cameras, video cameras, tapes, VCRs, DVD players, DVDs, Playstations, Playstation 2s, Xboxes, Game Cubes, and everything else you could imagine, and... guns, with plenty of bullets.  
  
"Oh my goodness," Amanda gasped as she looked at the monstrous room filled with all the gadgets. She walked over to a computer and ran a finger down the side of it. "Where did you get all this?"  
  
"I told you, the elves I send out bring back these objects. But they keep their discoveries secret, no other being in Middle-Earth knows of these things." Elrond said gesturing to the piles of technology.  
  
Amanda walked around a table with computers on it and headed over to the laptop table. Amanda gasped as she walked around the computers, "Oh my God. There has to be at least 30 laptops here. And they're all different brands too." She walked over to a large barrel and saw that it was full of spare laptop parts. There were extra batteries, power cords, video cables, and phone lines, and other miscellaneous items.  
  
"Dude," Amanda said when she saw the phone lines, "can I go on line? Will these satellites dishes be able to pick up the internet from Earth."  
  
"It has been tested, and has succeeded. So yes, it is possible for you to go onto the internet." Lord Elrond said.  
  
"But I already tried the other day, and it wouldn't let me, and I have wireless internet connection." Amanda said.  
  
"The main satellite was not set up at that time. It is fairly new." Lord Elrond replied.  
  
Amanda continued walking around the room, she was completely in awe from what she was seeing. "And no one else in Middle-Earth knows about this place? Is anyone allowed to see it?"  
  
"Anyone could come in and see it if they like. But they wouldn't understand what they see. They do not know of technology, or all this electricity. It would scare them, which is the reason that I keep it off limits to the public." Lord Elrond said.  
  
"Oh, I see," Amanda said. She continued walking around the room. She stopped and started studying one of the small digital cameras that was lying on the table. "Are there any elves on earth right now?"  
  
"Oh yes, there will always be elves on earth," Lord Elrond replied, "some of them are so curious about Earthen human lives that they actually become part of it. But they still visit in Middle-Earth. Elves have been living in cities on earth for centuries. But the humans are too busy to notice that they're different from them."  
  
"So they literally become part of society? They drive cars, get married, and go on Disney vacations?" Asked Amanda.  
  
Lord Elrond laughed, "They do whatever they please. But time passes slowly in Middle-Earth. A couple of days here in could equal a matter of minutes or even seconds on earth. So basically to everyone at your home, you've only been gone about 10 minutes, not even."  
  
"Wow, but if I return to earth, will I look the same as I did when I came here into Middle-Earth?" Asked Amanda.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good," she sighed. "Oh my goodness, you actually have these? This is awesome!" She was looking at those little Motorola computer thingys where you can send messages to people from far away. "Geeze, do you think you have enough here?" she said sarcastically as she saw the rows and rows and rows of the tiny objects.  
  
"My good lady, we have everything here." Lord Elrond said. "I have business to attend to."  
  
"Ok, and thank you very much for showing me this. Do you mind if I stay here longer." Asked Amanda.  
  
"Not at all. `Tis the reason I showed it to you. Now farewell my lady," he turned and started walking out the door.  
  
"Wait! Lord Elrond?" she called, he stopped and tuned around. "Um... what day is it today?"  
  
"It is October the 24. We have guests arriving here soon." He said, and walked out the door.  
  
"Yeah," Amanda whispered, "I know."  
  
****8 hours later...****  
  
Amanda yawned as she looked at her watch. She sighed as she saw that it was already 3 in the morning. She was still sitting in the room filled with all the equipment. She had been online for the past 6 hours. The three other hours, she had spent trying to hook the damn thing up to the internet. It was not easy. She couldn't find the right access number.  
  
Amanda looked up really fast as she heard the sound of the door opening. She strained her eyes to see who the intruder was, she couldn't make out its face. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the familiar voice.  
  
"Lady Amanda, what are you doing here so early in the morning?" He asked.  
  
"Durian, hello to you too." She laughed. "I just figured out how to go online and I'm taking advantage of the freedom I have this night. And I'm using it."  
  
Durian walked around the room looking at all the strange objects. "What kind of mad inventions are these. They remind me of that evil contraption you used the first day I met you."  
  
"And that's what I'm using now," said Amanda. "Durian, come here. I want you to see that it isn't really evil at all."  
  
"Ok, see, I'm online. And as you can tell, none of my buddies are on because they are lazy bums and never go online," said Amanda. "But I can talk to them using my computer, without having to see them. When they are on."  
  
"Oh, like wizardry." Said Durian.  
  
"Well, no, more like technology." Amanda said. "Hey do you want to see something really funny?"  
  
"Alright," said Durian.  
  
Amanda went to a fanfiction site and clicked on Lord of the Rings. "Alright, do you know who Aragorn is?"  
  
"Yes, I know Strider, quite well, why?" he asked.  
  
"Well, here read this," Amanda said as she scrolled down to a Aragorn and Legolas slash.  
  
Durian started reading the text on the computer screen. At this time, Amanda did notice how attractive Durian looked. He was also a splitting image of his older brother. He wasn't that much taller than Amanda, probably only about 6 foot 2. Amanda held back her laughter when she saw his mouth drop open.  
  
"What is this? I did not know that my brother was a homosexual!!" He cried out. "Oh no!! This is horrible!! What could have led him to do such a thing?!"  
  
"Durian, chill out man. Geeze. It's not real, it's just in peoples imaginations. Don't worry, your brother certainly is not gay... well I don't think he is."  
  
"No! He is not!" Durian said, defending his brother.  
  
"Ok, ok. I'm sorry." Amanda said.  
  
"So what other kinds of things can you do online?" Durian asked.  
  
"Well all sorts of things really," she said.  
  
"What's that?" he asked pointing. He was now getting interested in this online stuff. Durian now stood behind Amanda, looking over her shoulder.  
  
Amanda looked at what he was pointing to. It was a web site to see a `Scary Picture Thingy'. "I don't know. Let's check it out."  
  
Amanda clicked on the web site and waited for it to load. It showed a picture of a little room that belonged to a girl that committed suicide. It said to stare at a little blue bag that was sitting in the back of the room for 30 seconds and her apparition was supposed to slowly appear.  
  
"Sounds interesting," said Durian.  
  
Durian and Amanda sat and stared at the computer seconds, each counting down. When they reached 30 seconds they got disappointed, they didn't see anything. All of a sudden this thing popped out of no where and flew towards the screen.  
  
Amanda and Durian both screamed. Amanda fell backward in her chair which caused the back of the chair to hit a very sensitive part on Durian.  
  
Durian's eyes looked blank for a second, then he moaned and fell to the ground, clutching himself.  
  
"Oh my God!!" Amanda cried. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it."  
  
Durian just lied there, not moving for a couple of minutes. But he soon started showing signs of life as he started moving. Durian sat up Indian style and Amanda was kneeling over him now. And after a couple of minutes to recuperate, the elf looked Amanda in the eyes. He looked intently into her eyes, and leaned forward and whispered, "That was `fucking' scary. To use your vocabulary."  
  
Amanda laughed, "Yeah it was." She stood up and held out a hand to help him up. He reached up and took her hand. Unfortunately, Amanda failed to see the smile playing on the elf's lips. When he took her hand, he pulled her down. She yelped as she flopped down on top of him. They lay there not moving for a couple of minutes. He looked into her eyes and put his hand on the back of her neck. He guided her head slowly down towards his. Just as their lips were about to meet the door slammed open.  
  
"What happened!! Oh my God!!" Screamed Legolas when he opened the door and saw Amanda laying down on top of his younger brother. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"Oh geeze, look, "she said, getting up from her comfortable position on top of Durian, "it's not what it looks like."  
  
"Oh I know what it looked like," said Legolas. "Durian, can I talk to you now?"  
  
Durian sighed, "Great timing brother. I'll see you in the morning my lady."  
  
"Good Night Durian," replied Amanda.  
  
Amanda watched Durian leave with his furious brother. Durian walked past Legolas, giving him a dirty look. When Durian left the room, Legolas turned and looked at Amanda. He smiled and winked, he wasn't really mad, he knew all along that Durian had feelings for this girl. He bowed and exited the room, returning the fake furious look.  
  
Amanda laughed. These people are crazy. She thought. She gathered up her laptop and books and walked to her room, making sure to lock the secret room up tight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Hey thankz for reviewing everyone. Sorry this chapter was kinda short. But I wanted to start off Durian and Amanda's new `friendship' ::hehe::. But anyhoo. I felt like adding that scary picture thingy in there because the damn thing scared the shit outta me too!! It's a real site, I think you should check it out... it's scary.... [1]http://www.bulletvest.com/scary/  
  
yeah, it's kinda scary. But anyhoo. PLEASE R/R!! I FEED OFF OF REVIEWS!! No flames please. **  
  
References  
  
1. http://www.bulletvest.com/scary/ 


	8. Chapter 8: Council Troubles

**Thankz for reviewing everyone. FYI, the Council of Elrond now is like the version in the movie instead of the book but I did change it around a little. Now... onto Chapter 8...PLEASE R/R!!! **  
  
Chapter 8  
  
BEEP! Amanda reached out for the little Motorola IM thingy. She flipped it open and saw Durian's name, she laughed. Lord Elrond had given Amanda a couple of the little computers so she gave one to Durian, Legolas, Elrohiol, and kept one for herself.  
  
Ever since she had properly taught them how to use them they were constantly bothering each other at the worst of times. Yesterday, when Durian was teaching Amanda how to shoot a bow in the forest, Durian received an IM from Legolas telling him that there was a forest fire and Rivendell was being attacked by Orcs. Durian freaked out and dragged Amanda all the way back to Rivendell. When they got there all they found was Legolas lying on the ground laughing his ass off. Durian had gotten a little pissed off and tackled him which led to a big fight and Elrond had to come separate the brothers. Amanda couldn't believe how childish the two boys were.  
  
Amanda read the message: What do you do when you are bored and the one person you want to talk to is constantly on her laptop?  
  
Amanda laughed and turned around to see Durian standing there, "You tell them to get their fat ass off the computer and talk to them."  
  
"That's entirely correct my lady," Durian said, "but unfortunately you are going to be the one bored today."  
  
"Why?" Asked Amanda.  
  
Durian walked over and sat next to Amanda on the park bench, "Ah, there's this council thing Elrond is having. Something about a ring, a ring that was supposed to be only a myth. But, Lord Elrond has summoned me and Legolas to attend. So I must go." He said sadly.  
  
"Oh," Amanda said quietly. Yeah, she knew all about the council. It was the Council of Elrond, they council when the fellowship would be formed. `Well', she thought to herself, `it's good bye to Legolas for a little while.'  
  
"Yes, I do not know how long it will take, but... would you like to listen?" He asked with a small smile on his lips.  
  
"What?" She asked. "How could I do that? I'm not going to be allowed anywhere near the council. They would see me."  
  
"No, I'm familiar with the meeting area. Me and Legolas used to play there together when we were younger. There is a spot on the roof just above Elrond's chair and you can hear everything. Me and Legolas always used to listen to the secret meetings held there," he said.  
  
"Durian, I don't think I should," she said slowly. But then she remembered everything. `Damn this is THE council of Elrond. I must be stupid if I don't go!' She thought. "Alright, I'll go. When is it?"  
  
"Uh... it starts in about 5 minutes." He said hurriedly.  
  
"Wow, cutting it a bit short aren't you," she said.  
  
"I'm always late, they're used to it by now. Follow me." Durian said as he ran along the path with Amanda following him. When they reached the meeting place, Durian noticed that the meeting had already started and he saw an empty seat next to a very annoyed and angry looking Legolas. `Great', he thought, `next to the one I love.'  
  
"Where do I go?" Asked Amanda.  
  
"Climb up into the tree and you can sit on that branch right up there, the leaves will block you out so no one will see you." Durian said. He waited until he saw that Amanda was safely in the resting spot in the tree. He ran up the steps and skidded to a stop when he reached the middle of the circle where the council was seated.  
  
He looked around at the people sitting around him and saw Legolas put his head in his hand and mutter silently to himself.  
  
"Oh my God..." Legolas said, very annoyed... and pissed.  
  
Durian took the seat next to Legolas and tried to avoid the stares he was getting from the rest of the members.  
  
"I'm glad to see that you decided to join us Prince Durian Greenleaf." Lord Elrond said.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just got a little... distracted." Durian said, his eyes flicked up towards the trees. But looked down again into Elrond's eyes.  
  
Legolas followed Durian's gaze up into the trees. When he looked up he saw a flash of a blue dress. Remembering that Amanda had dressed in blue today, he shook his head and laughed silently to himself.  
  
"Distracted indeed," Legolas muttered, just loud enough that Durian could hear him.  
  
Durian looked sharply at Legolas and turned his gaze back to Lord Elrond. "I'm sorry for interrupting Lord Elrond. Please continue."  
  
"Yes, thank you for the permission," Lord Elrond said sarcastically. "Now, as I was saying..."  
  
Lord Elrond explained about the ring for the next 25 minutes until he stopped and looked around at the council.  
  
"One of you must destroy it," he said finally.  
  
Durian tried not to laugh at the solemn faces around him. He noticed the eyes of Aragorn on him and stopped chuckling.  
  
"You cannot simply walk into Mordor. It is folly." Said one of the men, Boromir. He had been a complete nuisance since the beginning of the council and was beginning to get Durian and Legolas mad at the stupid comments. Legolas stood up and said:  
  
"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!"  
  
"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" Snapped a large dwarf.  
  
Legolas glared at the dwarf. Durian noticed the look in the elf's eye, it's the same look he gets when he's trying to contain himself from not beating the shit out of someone, which Durian had seen a lot.  
  
"I would be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" The dwarf said.  
  
This time the dwarf had gone too far. Durian stood up and started walking towards the dwarf but Legolas held him back. "Durian, he isn't worth your anger." He said calmly.  
  
"Why don't you remember that." Snapped Durian. He sat back down and looked back up into the tree and saw Amanda sitting there shaking her head. Her nose was in a book, intently reading something. Though he couldn't read what the name of the book was.  
  
Elrond cleared his throat, "As I was saying, one of you must do this."  
  
This time a small hobbit spoke up, Durian remembered Elrond saying that this was Frodo Baggins. Nephew to that eccentric hobbit Bilbo Baggins. "I will take it. I will take the ring into Mordor."  
  
Durian snorted, "Sure you will. You and what alliance?" He said under his breath.  
  
Legolas shot him a nasty glare and slapped him hard on the back of his head.  
  
"Ah!" Durian clutched the back of his head and glared back at Legolas. Legolas sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I will go with you. You have my sword," said Aragorn, as he walked up to Frodo.  
  
Amanda watched this whole scene. She shook her head sadly. Can't those two behave like normal? She saw the horrified look in Durian's eyes as he saw what Legolas did next.  
  
"And you have my bow," said Legolas and walked over to stand next to Aragorn.  
  
Durian looked at Legolas and shook his head, silently pleading him with his eyes not to go. Legolas frowned and mouthed `no'.  
  
"And my ax," said the annoying dwarf.  
  
Legolas' mouth dropped open. `Oh why me?' he asked silently. `Why you must put me through the burden of that creature here. I would rather have Durian.'  
  
The pestering dwarf walked over to Legolas. And to his astonishment, the annoying human Boromir offered to go and three hobbits ran forward to join the group.  
  
Lord Elrond was just about to claim them the fellowship of the ring until Durian spoke up.  
  
"Lord Elrond, I wish to go also." He said.  
  
"No you do not wish to go," Legolas said.  
  
"Yes I do, I know I can be a great help to you all and you know it Legolas." Durian said.  
  
"Durian, no I'm not letting you go."  
  
"I'm not asking you Legolas! So stay out of it!" Durian snapped.  
  
"Durian Greenleaf! You are not going and that's it!" said Legolas, trying to remain calm. He did not want his little brother to accompany him on his trip. The reasons were because, one: he was way too young, he hasn't even reached his right of passage yet, and two: because it would be too damn annoying with the hobbits, the dwarf AND his pesky little brother.  
  
"Shut up Legolas! Lord Elrond, please give me permission to go." Durian pleaded.  
  
"No Elrond. Do not give him permission," Legolas said.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf! I have known you since you were a little child and you know better than to tell me what to do." Lord Elrond said silently.  
  
"I'm sorry Lord Elrond, I'm just trying to look out for Durian's safety."  
  
"You are not! You just don't want me to go for your own personal reasons!" Durian said.  
  
"Oh shove it Durian!"  
  
"Legolas you piece of-"  
  
"You've been hanging around Amanda too often, do not use that language with me!" Legolas yelled.  
  
Lord Elrond interrupted before anymore language was going to be used. His head was spinning from the loudness of the elves screams.  
  
"Durian, I grant you permission to join with the company." Lord Elrond said at last.  
  
"FUCK!" Legolas screamed and glared at his brother.  
  
"Well Leggy. Looks like you lost." Durian said smiling.  
  
Legolas looked at Aragorn, "Please kill me now."  
  
"Not until the journey is over. Then I give you two permission to kill each other," Lord Elrond said, gesturing toward Legolas and Durian.  
  
Legolas snorted and looked at Durian, "Don't worry, I already have plans to do so."  
  
"As do I," Durian said.  
  
The dwarf sighed, "Demented elves."  
  
"Gimli! That will be enough. I already have two, I do not need three fighters. Now, as I was saying before. You shall all be the fellowship of the ring!" Lord Elrond said. "You can go on with your business now."  
  
The hobbits waited around until everyone left. Frodo looked up at Gandalf, "They're brothers aren't they?"  
  
Gandalf sighed and nodded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Hey people. Sorry I'm kinda having a writers block right now. This is the best I could think of. Don't you just love the brotherly love there? LoL. Please R/R!! Thank you!** 


	9. Chapter 9: Truth Unfolds

**Yeah, sorry if that last chapter kinda... sucked, yeah... I WAS BORED! lol sorry. Please R&R people!!! Thankz!...**  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Durian, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Amanda screamed when she finally caught up with the elf. "You can't just go around joining any random fellowship! Especially not this one!!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Asked Durian as he turned around and looked at the human.  
  
"Look, this just totally fucked up the books!!" Amanda said.  
  
"What books?"  
  
"The... never mind, you wouldn't understand." Amanda said.  
  
Durian looked at Amanda, "Nothing is going to happen to me. I am a skilled warrior and I know how to defend myself. Even if Legolas doesn't believe so, I know I am."  
  
Amanda smiled, "I know you are. I believe you."  
  
A troubled smile played on Durian's lips, he walked over to a bench that was sitting next to a group of trees. He climbed on top of the bench, he looked up and jumped up to the highest branch he could reach.  
  
Amanda walked over to the bench and looked up into the tree. "What are you doing up there?" She questioned as she saw him sitting on a high branch deep in thought.  
  
"Amanda tell me what Earth is like. I mean what it is really like. It seems so peaceful and wonderful. Not much like Middle-Earth at all." Durian said softly.  
  
Amanda gazed up at the beautiful elf sitting up in the trees. "Do you really want to know what it's like?"  
  
The elf looked down at her, "Yes, I really do. For I plan on traveling there one day to see what it is like. I imagine a beautiful place with peace and love everywhere."  
  
"Durian, whatever you heard about earth being all peaceful and loving is almost 100% wrong," she said.  
  
"See, I cannot believe that. I wish not to." Durian struggled to smile, but was held back by the tears that were forming in his eyes. "I wouldn't think anyplace would be as horrible as Middle-Earth was when it came to fighting."  
  
"Durian," Amanda sighed, "come with me for a minute."  
  
Durian looked down at her. Slowly he began to descend from the tree, when he was a good 10 feet from the ground, he leapt down gracefully and landed in front of Amanda without a sound.  
  
Amanda took his hand and led him to her room. She quickly connected to the internet with the various satellites Lord Elrond told her to use, and got to work.  
  
"What are you doing my Lady?" Durian questioned.  
  
"Durian, I'm going to show you what earth is really like. I'm going to show you the history of what has happened so you can see for yourself how miserable a lot of people on earth really are." Amanda said. "I'll start from awhile ago, but not too long ago. Here, we'll start with the Civil War in America." She opened a web page that contained tons of information about every little detail of the Civil War and she gave Durian the time to read all of it.  
  
After about thirty minutes, Durian looked up at Amanda with tears in his eyes, "How could people do that on earth? How could they do that to one another. It is like elves fighting elves for unknown reasons."  
  
"Yes, it is. That is the trouble with earth. Here, another horrible earth history lesson. This one will probably be the most shocking of them all." Amanda opened a page about the Holocaust. This page was a bit larger and took Durian a little longer to read but he finally did. And this time tears were now flowing freely from his blazing blue eyes.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" He cried out, "This is too horrible, I do not wish to learn anymore about human history on earth."  
  
"Durian, I think you should see it all." Amanda opened a link that had information about all the concentration camps during the Holocaust. She randomly opened pictures of the camps for Durian to see. Each one driving him to more tears and more silent prayers for the people of earth.  
  
Durian sat in horrified silence now. He turned and looked at Amanda. "Did those events truly take place on earth?"  
  
Amanda nodded slowly, tears starting to form in her own eyes, "Yes it did. Durian, earth is filled with problems, a lot of which are extremely different from those of Middle-Earth. My people on earth suffer from hunger, sickness, war, terrorism, disease, violence and everything else out there. And so many things that Middle-Earth doesn't. Be grateful that you don't have to go through with the horrors of everyday life, not knowing what horrible event is going to take place."  
  
"The wars... on earth, they are fought by guns right? Not bows and arrows and swords like we use?" Durian asked. Amanda nodded. "It is as I feared."  
  
"Yes I know it is." Amanda said, trying to comfort the distraught elf. "Things will surly get better here in Middle-Earth. I know it. But now, lets make the best of situations, you are leaving tomorrow morning for the journey right?"  
  
"Yes," Durian said sadly, looking into Amanda's eyes, "for now I'm starting to have second thoughts on going. I know there is so much here that I should do, but I know that I cannot do so if I leave."  
  
Amanda wrapped her arms around the elf and hugged him tight. "I'll miss you." Amanda said sadly, "For I do not know if I will be here when you return. I might be heading back to Cleveland once the chance comes."  
  
"Well, best not to start something when it won't last," Durian said sadly, looking at the ground. "I shall miss you too. I never got around to giving you those Elvish lessons did I?"  
  
Amanda shook her head, "No you didn't."  
  
"Well in case you're here when I get back, I'll have to remember that I promised you the lessons." Durian said smiling.  
  
"Ok, I'll take you up on your offer." She said. "But now I think you should get your rest. You have a long journey ahead of you." `I would know,' she thought to herself.  
  
"As you wish my lady," Durian said. He walked over to the door with Amanda following closely behind him.  
  
He opened the door and stepped out. But turned around and looked at Amanda once more. He pulled her into a hug for one last time that night. When she pulled away from the hug at last, they just stood there looking at each other.  
  
Once again, Durian tried his luck, and slowly brought his lips down to touch hers. They were almost there when...  
  
"Duuuurriiiannn!!" Called a sing-songy voice. "Oh Duuurian!! Where are you my sweet little ANNOYING baby brother?"  
  
"Oh my God," Durian sighed. "I guess we are going to have to put this on pause for now."  
  
"Yeah I guess," Amanda said, "Good night Durian."  
  
"Good night my lady," Durian bowed and headed towards the calling figure.  
  
Legolas kept walking down the large hallway with his hands cupped around his mouth calling out his brothers name like a mother would. "Oh Durian!! Come to mommy!!"  
  
"Shut up you fool!" Durian said as he walked up to a very annoying Legolas.  
  
Legolas pretended not to see his brother and kept walking down the hall calling his name. "Durian!!" His voice was sounding impatient now. "Durian get your scrawny little ass over here right now!" He was adding a lisp to his voice which made him sound exactly like Nan, an old nanny of theirs that used to watch over the two boys.  
  
Durian laughed and looked at his brother, "Legolas you have certainly gone mad. Good night, I'll see you in the morning. Oh and don't sound like Nan again, it's just starting to scare me."  
  
Legolas stood in the hallway and looked at Amanda, who was still peeking out her door. "Oh you get in there young missy! Or I'll slap you silly I swear!" The lisp he used just made Amanda and himself burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh making fun of the boy on this trip is going to be sooo much fun!" He added with too much enthusiasm.  
  
Amanda laughed. "Good night Legolas."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yeah that was kinda sort I know, but hey, it's all good! I'm doing a little better with updating. Whenever I'm not doing my homework, I'm working on this. LoL. Thank you all for reviewing!! PLEASE R&R!!!** 


	10. Chapter 10: Departure

**Thank you all for reviewing! I'll try to get more chapters up! Please R&R!!  
  
Chapter 10....  
  
The morning was cold and the moisture hung in the air. The fellowship had started gathering around together in the `public square' in Rivendell. They were getting ready to leave. Amanda was standing with Legolas, they were talking about the journey.  
  
"Hey, you'd better be careful out there." Amanda told him. "Watch your back at all times."  
  
Legolas laughed, "Don't worry, I'm not planning on dying while on this trip. I won't get killed, don't worry."  
  
"I'm not worried. I know you're not going to die," Amanda said smiling.  
  
"You're so sure?" Legolas questioned.  
  
"I'm about 150% positive that you aren't going to die Legolas," she said.  
  
Legolas nodded. "I wonder where that elf is? He's going to be late and make us delay our journey."  
  
"He should be here soon. Legolas, please leave Durian alone on the trip. Don't make fun of him every second you are away." Amanda said.  
  
"I'm supposed to do it," he told her.  
  
"Yeah I know that your goal in life is to make his entire existence miserable, but please, I know you guys are going to be under enough stress while you are away, you don't need anymore with the two of you constantly feuding." Said Amanda.  
  
Legolas looked at her and nodded, "I'll try, but I can't promise anything. I just look at him and I have an incredible urge to just annoy him."  
  
Amanda laughed, "Well try to hold back your urge. Hey do you have your MIN?"  
  
Amanda, Durian, and Legolas had given the name MIN to the little Motorola Instant Messenger things they had.  
  
"No, I did not think that I would need it on our journey. Will I need one?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I think it will be useful. You never know when I might have some valuable information to help your journey." Amanda said. She pulled one out of her bag and handed it over to him.  
  
Legolas took it and looked back at Amanda, "Riiight. Sure, I know why you want me to have it. And I'll know why Durian will most likely have his too. Help us out on our journey huh? Well I'll believe that until the minute comes when I'm hearing him moan in the middle of the night when he's getting `valuable journey information' from you." Legolas said laughing.  
  
"Oh my God!" She said. She hit him hard on the arm as he continued laughing. "You have got one sick demented mind you know that right? I never thought you acted like this at all. From the movie you seemed relatively quiet."  
  
Legolas continued laughing, "Yeah, if I knew what a movie was I'd probably agree with you. Was I damn sexy too?" He asked sarcastically as he wiped the tears from his eyes.  
  
Amanda looked at him in silence, finally she said quietly, "You never think before you speak, do you?"  
  
Legolas smiled, "I try." He lightly hit her on the arm and kept smirking.  
  
"You're impossible." Amanda said, starting to laugh herself.  
  
"Yeah," he said smiling, "I know."  
  
Durian was now running from his room to try to get to the gathering as quickly as he could. He cursed himself silently, he was always late for everything. He ran down the stairs and out the door. He stopped short when he almost reached the fellowship. He saw Amanda and Legolas laughing together, it made him furious when he noticed Legolas flirting with Amanda. He walked calmly up towards the two laughing figures and smiled. "So. What's so funny?" He asked.  
  
Amanda looked at Legolas, "Oh, nothing. Your brother was just showing me how immature he really is for an elf of 2,391."  
  
Legolas pasted a fake look of shock on his face, "Me? Immature? Never! Elves get wiser as we get older, not more immature." He laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well I think you're a exception," Amanda said.  
  
Legolas laughed and patted Durian on the shoulder and walked over to speak with Aragorn.  
  
Amanda watched him go, "Was he always like this?"  
  
"Yes, unfortunately." Durian said.  
  
Amanda laughed. "Well, now I feel sorry for you. You have to put up with him for the rest of eternity. You poor thing."  
  
"Yes, well I guess he just grows on you after awhile." Durian said.  
  
"Yeah... I guess." Amanda said.  
  
Durian smiled, but his smile vanished when he saw Hanicel walking towards them.  
  
"Well well well. What have we here? The little elf boy and the little earthling. What an adorable couple." Hanicel sneered. "I hope you remember that you still owe me a rematch from that beautiful day."  
  
"Yes, I remember. And I plan on taking you up on your death wish," Durian said.  
  
"Oh no, my friend. I think it will be your death wish, all of us here know you aren't a real warrior. I wonder why Lord Elrond ever agreed to let you go on this journey. Obviously he realizes that you are merely a weak child. It must be because of your family, and who's in it." Hanicel said. He smiled smugly as he looked at Durian.  
  
"Bastard!" Durian screamed. He lunged at Hanicel and tackled him to the ground. He unsheathed his short sword from the holster on his back and pressed it to the other elf's throat as he sat on top of him, holding him down. "Now who's the better warrior friend?"  
  
"You only caught me off guard. Next time you won't be so lucky." He pushed Durian off him and got up quickly. He looked down at Durian, "Maybe next time, you'll be the one off guard."  
  
Legolas stood watching Hanicel. He'd always known that this elf meant trouble. But he was a great warrior and his father always trusted his fake smile. Hanicel shot Legolas a sharp look before walking away down the path. Legolas sighed and walked over to Durian and helped him up.  
  
"Get up," he said. "The ground is no place for a prince."  
  
Durian gratefully took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. "Thank you brother. I'll remember that in the future." He said.  
  
Legolas nodded and walked back to his previous conversation with Aragorn and the hobbits.  
  
Amanda looked at Durian and noticed that the fellowship was gathering their gear and was getting ready to leave.  
  
"Well, I guess you're off now. Do you have your MIN?" Amanda asked Durian.  
  
"Yes, I wouldn't forget it for anything." He said.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Durian! Come, it's time to go." Aragorn called from the gates of Rivendell.  
  
Durian looked at Amanda and hugged her tightly. As he was hugging her, he began to notice a small feeling in his stomach, a feeling that he hadn't known before. As he stood there holding her he kissed her hair and looked at her. `I love you,' he said in Elvish.  
  
"What?" Asked Amanda. Tears were forming in her eyes but she was trying to hold them back.  
  
Durian looked at Amanda and sighed. "Nothing. It means nothing at all."  
  
Amanda smiled and hugged him tightly. She finally let him go and watched him walk away.  
  
Legolas watched the two with sadness in his eyes. With his keen elvish hearing he had heard what Durian said to the girl. He shook his head sadly as he heard Durian tell her that he had said nothing. `Why does the boy have to be so shy?' he asked himself silently.  
  
Durian joined Legolas at the back of the fellowship as they left Rivendell. Durian walked without turning back. He knew that if he did, he might end up not going at all, and just stay in Rivendell with Amanda.  
  
"Durian, why didn't you just tell her?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Because I knew that I shouldn't. It wouldn't be right for me to tell her. It's wrong for me to even love her. She is too young." Durian said.  
  
"I thought that didn't matter to you." Legolas said.  
  
"I thought so too. But I guess I was just lying to myself." Durian said as they walked towards danger, towards growing friendships, and death...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Hey, sorry this chapter was so short. But I'm actually going to try to get another chapter posted tonight! YAY!! Don't worry ArikaJayne... Amanda will have a purpose for being there!! LoL. Please R&R!!! I feed off of reviews. The more reviews there are, the more I write! ::hehe:: ** 


	11. Chapter 11: Realizations

**Hey people, thankz for reviewing. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I had a huge project due. *gag*, but anyhoo, please remember that I feed off of reviews. The more reviews, the faster I write and the more I write. That couldn't be considered blackmail could it? ::hehe::. Don't sue me! PLEASE R&R!!!**  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
The fellowship had been walking for two weeks straight now. With no sign of their destination. They were all getting kind of restless now, they were tired from walking and grumpy from the lack of food and sleep. Legolas and Durian were the only ones who weren't showing any signs of weakness. But they both felt it. Durian rarely heard from Amanda and he was beginning to wonder if she was still in Middle-Earth at all.  
  
Legolas noticed how troubled his brother looked, so he walked up to him. He walked next to him for a couple of minutes before he spoke to him, "What troubles you so brother?"  
  
Durian sighed and sped up, "Tis no concern of yours."  
  
"Durian, any sign of sadness or weakness from you is a concern to me." Legolas said, catching up to his brother again. He grabbed his arm to keep him from running away again. "Is it Amanda? How is she faring?"  
  
"Yes it is her, and I wouldn't know how she is doing because she hasn't sent any messages in a long while. I fear for her safety. When we left Rivendell, Lord Elrond informed me that they might be in danger, I worry for her." Durian said sadly. He kept walking next to Legolas with his head bent over.  
  
Legolas noticed for the past couple of days, his brother was beginning to look like an old man, all bent over and sick looking. Legolas knew, even if Durian wouldn't admit it, he knew that he Durian was in love with the Lady Amanda. "Durian, just send her a message telling her."  
  
"Legolas, I can't tell her in a message. If I were to tell her, it would be face to face. If that chance will ever come again I do not know. But I will wait until then," Durian replied.  
  
"Yes," Legolas smiled, "until then."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amanda paced around nervously in her room. "Why the hell isn't he sending any messages?" she asked Nurilan. (A/N: In case you forgot who Nurilan is, check Chap. 6) She was getting impatient and worried too. "Oh my God. What if something happened to them that didn't happen in the books. What if Durian got hurt, what if Legolas got hurt, what if something happened to another fellowship member. Oh no!! I wish he would just send a damn message!"  
  
Nurilan watched her friend with humor dancing in her eyes. "Amanda, why don't you just send him a message. Why must you wait for him to do it. Elven males are the same as human males... very forgetful." She smiled.  
  
Amanda laughed, "Geeze, I'm such an idiot. I thought that maybe they would be different. But, I guess that's too much to hope for isn't it?"  
  
Nurilan nodded and laughed. Amanda had been the best friend that she never had in her childhood. They were so much alike and yet they had their differences. And Nurilan was about 1000 years older than Amanda.  
  
Amanda opened up the IM thing and sent Durian a message.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
High in the Misty Mountains, the fellowship rested. Some of the hobbits were practicing to fight with Boromir, while the others watched. Durian had taken Frodo, and was teaching how to hunt properly. They were about 15 minutes away from camp when Durian spotted a mountain goat wandering around by itself.  
  
"There you go Frodo," Durian said, "that is our game."  
  
"It is but a defenseless billy goat." Frodo exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, and it is also our dinner. Never be scared to kill at times like this. There will always be more goats out there. Now be quiet and listen. Don't make any noises, just watch the master work." Durian whispered.  
  
He silently crept a little closer to the goat and brought out his bow and fitted an arrow to it. They walked behind a large rock to hide themselves. Frodo tried his hardest to be quiet, but didn't succeed when he stepped on a twig.  
  
Durian froze as he heard the sound of the twig snap. He ducked low as the goat turned its head in their direction to see what the disturber was. Its ears perked up and flinched, but regained itself and continued eating the dry grass. Durian sighed and looked sharply at Frodo. "Just a minor disturbance, but make sure it doesn't happen again."  
  
"I'm sorry," Frodo whispered.  
  
Durian sighed again and took aim to the goat. He was about to release the arrow, when a loud shrill beeping came pouring out of the bottom of his pack. Frodo screamed and fell back, rolling off the rock and onto the soft ground behind him. Durian cursed in Elvish when he saw the goat run away.  
  
"Perfect! Perfect! Just prefect! Now what are we going to bring back. We were supposed to bring back the dinner tonight." Durian screamed. He totally ignored the reason why the goat ran away, he forgot about the beeping.  
  
"Uh... Durian, what was that?" Frodo questioned.  
  
"What?" Durian asked.  
  
"That beeping noise, I never heard anything like it before." Frodo said pointing to Durian's pack.  
  
"What beeping no-- ?" He suddenly remembered about the IM machine. He cursed again in Elvish. "Oh my God!" He pulled out the gadget and examined it. He was expecting to get a message from Legolas, wondering where he was. He almost dropped it when he saw Amanda's name there.  
  
He read the message quickly: Durian, where have you been, how come you aren't sending any messages? I'm worried. Has anything bad happened? Are you all okay? Please IM me back as soon as you can, please, I'm worried.  
  
Durian smiled and sent a message back: Amanda, we are all fine here. I was also worried, I wasn't sure if you returned to earth or not yet, since you haven't IMed me in a long while. I have missed you dearly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amanda held her breath as she waited for an answer from Durian. He didn't answer for awhile and she was starting to get worried all over again. And almost screamed when she saw his name appear.  
  
"Oh my God!! He got it! He got it! He's alright!" She screamed as she read the message. Her heart slowly lowered its pace when she read that he was alright and so was the rest of the fellowship.  
  
She quickly sent another message to him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amanda: So where are you guys now?  
  
Durian: We are on the Misty Mountains, we have just settled down for the night.  
  
Amanda: Ah, you're finally there. Lol  
  
Durian: What do you mean finally there?  
  
Amanda: never mind. So how has the trip been so far?  
  
Durian: Oh, extremely tiring, we have done nothing but walking so far.  
  
Amanda: Oh, LoL, I'm feeling for ya. But I'm nice and cozy. They really treat people like royalty here in Rivendell. I think I might stay longer.  
  
Durian: You do not know how happy that makes me.  
  
Amanda: ::blushes:: Durian, you aren't going to come back for awhile.  
  
Durian: How do you know?  
  
Amanda: I just do.  
  
Durian: Oh my goodness. Hold on a second.  
  
Amanda: What is it?  
  
Durian: I'm not sure... it's a cloud of some sort, we aren't really sure what it is...  
  
Amanda: ::flips through book:: Get down quickly!! Please hide! It's crebain from Fangorn and Dunland.  
  
... 20 minutes later...  
  
Durian: How in the name of all things holy did you know that?  
  
Amanda: I have good resources. See what I mean when I told you that I might have valuable information for you on your journey. I am the person to go to for info! LoL  
  
Durian: I guess so. But I have to go now. I must go find another goat for dinner...  
  
Amanda: Ok, I'll talk to you later. Bye! Remember... be safe. Don't do anything stupid... And don't terrorize Legolas.  
  
Durian: You know I will. Good bye, Lady Amanda.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, well, well, that was short and sweet," Legolas teased when Durian put it away.  
  
Durian glared at him, then his look softened and slowly turned into a smile. "Yes it was. And now I expect you to show more respect for her. She saved our lives."  
  
"I show her respect! Also, it was just luck that she knew that it was crebain," Legolas replied.  
  
"Legolas, how could she have even known about the crebain? She isn't from Middle-Earth." Durian said.  
  
Legolas looked at him blankly, "I don't know."  
  
Durian nodded, "That's what I thought." He walked off to find another piece of dinner.  
  
Legolas watched Durian walk off and turned to Aragorn, who was sitting next to him. "Do you have any siblings?"  
  
Aragorn looked at him, "No, (A/N: I dunno... does he???) even if I did, I wouldn't let them bother me the way Durian bothers you."  
  
"Are you telling me to do something about it?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes, because the rest of the fellowship and I are tired of your constant bickering and fighting." Aragorn said, as he poked at the fire.  
  
"Do you want me to stop talking to him?" Legolas demanded. "I could never do that! I may dislike the little rat, but I will never cease talking to him just because it makes you happy!"  
  
"I didn't tell you to stop talking to him, I'm just telling you to stop teasing him constantly. I'm sorry, but it's mostly you who starts the fights with the boy. If you would just leave him be, everything would be fine. Just don't say something mean and hurtful each time he does something wrong." Aragorn said. His voice was raised way above talking level and the rest of the fellowship looked over to see what the problem was.  
  
Legolas blushed when he felt all the eyes on him. He was embarrassed that he had just gotten scolded by a human that was much younger than him. "I-I'll try my hardest," Legolas mumbled.  
  
"Good," Aragorn said. He looked at the distraught elf and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He felt bad for yelling at him like that. "I'm sorry my friend. I got a little carried away there."  
  
Legolas looked at him and smiled. "No, thank you. Twas all I needed. I deserved it." He looked up as he saw his brother approaching with a large kill slung over his shoulder. He ran up to Durian and offered to take the goat back to camp for him.  
  
Durian looked at him like he had five heads. He handed the goat to Legolas and watched him take it back to camp. He just stood there staring at his brother.  
  
".... Okay?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
** Heeey, geeze, I'm having a serious case of writers block. Geeze, I hate it! You know what I'm going to say. Please REVIEW!!! LoL. Thankz!! *** 


	12. Chapter 12: Caradhras

**Hey, thank you all for reviewing! You're all awesome! I luv it. Remember, I need reviews to keep writing. I'm going to use blackmail again. LoL. PLEASE R&R!! The more reviews. The more I write!! TY!! **  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Lady Amanda?"  
  
Amanda looked up from her book. For the past couple of days she had been studying the Lord of the Ring books. She wasn't sure what part Durian would play in the books, if he was even supposed to be there at all. She had to help out as much as possible, but she wasn't going to change the books. Already the books had been changed dramatically when Durian joined the fellowship. How would the books be affected when there were 10 fellowship members instead of only 9?  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you." The messenger elf said.  
  
"Alright," Amanda said. She stood up from her seat on the bench that was on her balcony. She walked through her room and followed the messenger out the door. He led her through Rivendell towards the garden that Lord Elrod wished to speak with her in. When they finally reached it, Amanda saw Lord Elrond standing with his back to her.  
  
The messenger bid her good bye and walked away. She was now left with the Lord of Rivendell. They stood in silence for a little while before Amanda spoke.  
  
"Excuse me Lord Elrond?" Amanda said. She slowly walked towards the Elven Lord. "What was it you wanted to speak with me about?"  
  
"I have received news that you know about the quest for the ring." Lord Elrond said slowly.  
  
"Lord Elrond, almost everyone knows about the quest." Amanda replied.  
  
"No," he said turning around sharply. "I have heard that you *know* about the quest. You know what is going to happen. Is this true?"  
  
Amanda looked at Lord Elrond hesitantly, "Well... I may, know... some things."  
  
"That's what I thought. Tell me, what is it that you know?" He asked. Walking up to her.  
  
"Well, I know where they are going," Amanda said.  
  
"Yes... that's what I thought. Where will they be going next." He asked.  
  
"Well, next they are going to be traveling across the Caradhras next." Amanda said. She wasn't sure if she should be telling Lord Elrond this or not. But it couldn't hurt, actually it might be better.  
  
"Is that so?" Lord Elrond questioned. "And how, exactly, is it, that you know that?"  
  
"I-I... just do." Amanda stammered. Even though she wanted to tell him, something told her that she shouldn't really let the secret out that there were books about these people.  
  
"Alright, then I would like you to help out the company as much as possible." Lord Elrond told her.  
  
"Actually, I was planning on doing that anyhow." Amanda answered.  
  
Lord Elrond nodded, "Amanda, I want this quest to end as soon as possible. And I want you to do as much as you can to end it soon. I want you to be the Leader of the fellowship. Guide them when they do not know what to do."  
  
Amanda swallowed hard. "I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Alright, that is all I wished to speak with you about. Thank you for your time." Lord Elrond said. "You will be a great Leader."  
  
"Yeah, thank you... I hope." Amanda said cheerfully. She turned around and walked away, she said under her breath, "Yeah thanks you crazy miserable bastard for wasting my time."  
  
Lord Elrond laughed silently, `She must have forgotten about Elves excellent hearing." He turned and walked into the palace, laughing to himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amanda reached her room and sat back down on the balcony again. She started reading the book again. She read over the part when they are in the Caradhras over and over again. She finally flipped out her IM thing, and sent a message to Durian.  
  
Amanda: `Hey Durian. I was just wondering where you guys were right now?'  
  
10 minutes later.....  
  
Durian: `Hello, you've reached Durian Greenleaf's personal secretary, Legolas Greenleaf. If you would like to leave a message, please inform me and I will tell the little precious elf your message as soon as possible, thank you.'  
  
Amanda: Hey Legolas. How are you? And why are you on Durian's IM thing?  
  
Durian(Legolas): Well he's gone right now, and the beeping noise was beginning to annoy the rest of the fellowship, so I decided to turn it off.  
  
Amanda: Thanks. So where are you guys anyhow.  
  
Durian(Legolas): Uh, we are on the Caradhras right now at the moment. It's pretty annoyed hearing all these people complain about the cold. LoL  
  
Amanda: O really? Well not everyone is as lucky as you, we aren't all elves. So where is Durian?  
  
Durian(Legolas): Yeah I know. He went mad and thought that he could find the Sun. He should know that She isn't here right now. Sad child.  
  
Amanda: Oh shit.  
  
Durian(Legolas): What?  
  
Amanda: He isn't supposed to go. You are supposed to be the one to go find the damn sun.  
  
Durian(Legolas): What are you talking about. I'm not mad. I know the Sun isn't here right now.  
  
Amanda: Whatever. The books are fucked up. I don't care. Geeze... well actually I do care. Damn.  
  
Durian(Legolas): ::scared look:: What in the in the world are you talking about child? Are you alright?  
  
Amanda: I'm fine. But I'd better let you go now. Oh yeah, when Durian returns, tell him that the Sun is in the blue fields of the South. K?  
  
Durian(Legolas): Uh... Sure.  
  
Amanda: Ok. Talk to you later. Also, Legolas?  
  
Durian(Legolas): Yes?  
  
Amanda: Don't be afraid of the darkness in Moria.  
  
Durian(Legolas): Moria? Why would I be going there?  
  
Amanda: Just don't be afraid of it.  
  
Durian(Legolas): ...Alright?  
  
Amanda: AND, don't tease Durian.  
  
Durian(Legolas): I'm not doing that as much now as I did before. Aragorn verbally bitch slapped me because of it, so I think I might keep it down a bit.  
  
Amanda: And that's a very good thing. bye.  
  
Durian(Legolas): Good bye my Lady.  
  
Amanda: It's good bye Lady Leader... person, to you.  
  
Durian(Legolas): What?  
  
Amanda: Elrond wants me to be your Leader. Good bye.  
  
Durian(Legolas): ... Bye?...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What is that confounded thing?" Asked Gimli, when he saw Legolas put the IM thing back in Durian's pack.  
  
"I don't really know what its proper name is, but it sends messages without a messenger. And in only a second flat." Legolas said. He walked over to the rest of the fellowship, minus Aragorn and Boromir, who were trying to find other ways off the mountains.  
  
"Witchcraft!" Spat Gimli.  
  
"No, not witchcraft, it is modern earth technology," Legolas replied.  
  
The hobbits all looked at each other. The words `witchcraft', `modern', and `technology' was not in their vocabulary.  
  
"Earth, nothing good came from there in a long while. I would say that we are all better off without all their `technology'." Gimli said.  
  
"Well..." For once in his long life, Legolas didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure himself if Earth technology was the best thing for Middle-Earth. "I don't know. Maybe good things will come out of the technology here."  
  
"I hardly doubt it." Gandalf said. "It is good, but we cannot become dependant on the humans on earth. They are totally unreliable."  
  
"Only *some* of them are." Legolas said, defending the earth humans.  
  
"Yes, some. Some of whom I know." Said a voice from behind them. Legolas turned around and found his little brother standing there.  
  
"You have not found the Sun?" Asked Gandalf.  
  
"No, She was walking in the blue fields of the South, but I have found a way for us to get down." Durian told them.  
  
Legolas' face turned pale. "Have you talked to Amanda since then?"  
  
"No, the machine was here with you." Durian said, sitting down with the rest of the fellowship. "Why?"  
  
"Because Amanda knew where the Sun was also. Oh well, probably just a coincidence," Legolas said.  
  
"You talked with Amanda? How is she?" Asked Durian.  
  
"She's... well um... she's our leader." He told Durian and the rest of the company.  
  
All exchanged confused glances. "Excuse me?" Asked Gandalf.  
  
"I don't know, that's all she said. Elrond just wants her to be our Leader." Legolas said. "So, it must be for a good reason if Elrond wishes it."  
  
"Yes, I suppose so." Gandalf replied.  
  
They all sat around in silence until they saw two small specks arriving in the snow. Aragorn and Boromir returned from their journey. When they arrived, Durian stood up and said:  
  
"Now, everyone follow me. I know of a way down from the mountain. Once we get down there. We will figure out where we are off to next."  
  
They all reluctantly stood up and followed the young elf down the mountain.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Hey people. Sorry this chapter wasn't that long. But it got its point across, right? Please R&R. Really nice, great people always review. LoL. Thank you all! I'm kinda having a little writers block right now, so if any of you have any suggestions please let me know! Thanks!! PLEASE R&R!! ** 


	13. Changing the Book **gasps**

**Hey everyone, thanks for reviewing. Sorry it took so long to get another chapter up. But now it's up. And it's nice and long... R&R!! Thankz!**  
  
**Chapter 13**  
  
Throughout the next couple of days, Amanda continued to study the books. Only getting paged once in awhile by Legolas or Durian just to annoy her. They kept her informed of the progress of the fellowship. They were just now nearing the bottom of the Caradhras. Now, she was only waiting to get an IM from one of them asking her if they should go into Moria or not.  
  
Her time in Rivendell was getting boring. She spent most of her time in the library with Elrohiol. She had become quick friends with the elf. She could definitely tell that he was cousins with Legolas and Durian, for he shared the same courtesy and humor that they had. It seemed that all the Greenleafs had one thing in common... they all had the unimaginable beauty and light. She was about to sign offline when she saw, for the first time ever since she arrived in Middle-Earth, one of her friends signed onling.  
  
"Oh my God!" Amanda exclaimed. She immediately clicked on her friends name and sent a message.  
  
Amanda: OMG! Tiffany! How are you?!  
  
Tiffany: Hello ::echo:: I'm fine I guess. Why are you so excited?  
  
Amanda: Well I haven't talked to you in weeks!  
  
Tiffany: ...? Amanda, I just saw you a couple of hours ago at school.  
  
Amanda: Oh, yeah. Sorry I forgot! ::slaps forehead::  
  
Tiffany: So how are you doing?  
  
Amanda: I'm fine, nothing too special is going on with my life now... nothing interesting at least ::coughcough::  
  
Tiffany: I'm going to ignore that cough... mmk?  
  
Amanda: you really should  
  
Tiffany: I am. So did you do your algebra homework yet?  
  
Amanda: No, I don't exactly have my books right now. It's also too confusing  
  
Tiffany: haha I know  
  
Amanda: That Mr. Janco guy scares the shit outta me  
  
Tiffany: I know, me too. I think he's a child molester haha  
  
Amanda: LoL! Yeah I think so  
  
Tiffany: hey, I got to go now, my annoying asshole brother needs to get on  
  
Amanda: it seems everyone in the world has that problem  
  
Tiffany: of course  
  
Amanda: wait, what time and day is it?  
  
Tiffany: it's 2:10 on October the 14... did you forget or something? Haha  
  
Amanda: no, I was just making sure... well bye  
  
Tiffany: bye  
  
Amanda signed off and turned off the computer. She got up to meet Elrohiol in the library. She was spending a lot of time with him. He reminded her so much of Durian, so being around him kind of made up for Durian's absence.  
  
She left the room and started walking down the hall towards the library. She waved to the familiar servants she saw. But she stopped when she heard the sounds of two people screaming. She walked around the corner and spotted Hanicel and Jonciven standing there fighting.  
  
"You cannot go Hanicel!" Jonciven yelled at his friend.  
  
"That little brat insulted me and I'm not going to take it! He needs to be taught a very important lesson!" Hanicel yelled in return.  
  
"Yes, he does, but let it not be your place to teach him. Do you know the punishment for killing royalty in Mirkwood?" Jonciven asked.  
  
"Yes, but no one would find out that it was me if no one told them." Hanicel pressured. "And you wouldn't accuse me. Would you... `friend'?"  
  
"I would if I had to!" Jonciven returned.  
  
"Yes, and if I find out that you plan on telling anyone about my hopes of killing the price, I will kill you too!" Hanicel threatened.  
  
Amanda gasped, killing a prince of Mirkwood. She knew that Hanicel severely hated Durian. Could it be him that he targeted? She turned away from the screaming elves and ran right into another elf. She screamed.  
  
"Shut up!" The elf said loudly. He pulled her out of view from Hanicel and Jonciven. "I'll have to play horrible music if you don't stop screaming!"  
  
Amanda looked at him and tried to restrain herself from laughing. He was obviously an elf, but he looked more like a hobbit. He was tall, but instead of long, shiny, healthy hair. He had a dirty little mop of greasy gray curls on top of his head. His mouth was too big and he also had small beady little eyes. He looked possessed, like a madman.  
  
"Uh, yeah... Sure." Said Amanda. "Whatever, just get the fuck off of me." She pulled at his deformed arm, trying to get him to let go of her.  
  
He had a even crazier look in his eyes now, "Are you doing you work properly? Do you need help? Why must you people never ask for help when we all know you need it!"  
  
"Wh-what the hell are you talking about?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Where is it? Let me see your completed work." The strange elf demanded.  
  
"You're fucking psycho! I didn't do any work, get off me!" She screamed. Amanda kicked him hard in the shin, trying to get him to let of her arm. But he ignored it and kept his sickening hold on her arm.  
  
"You must do your work!! Your work is not finished!" He screamed again.  
  
"LET GO!"  
  
"You will let go of the Lady, Sir." Said a voice from behind her.  
  
Amanda turned around to face this person. She smiled when she saw Lestan standing there with an arrow pointed at the crazy elf's head.  
  
"Hello Lestan, can you please get this crazy psycho son of a bitch off of me?" Amanda asked him.  
  
"I'll try my lady," Lestan said, "now I repeat, let her go. I don't want to explain to Lord Elrond why there's blood all over his hallway."  
  
The crazy elf looked sharply at Amanda, he let go of her arm and walked away.  
  
Amanda sighed. "Thank you Lestan, you're a life saver. That guy was crazy." They started walking down the hall towards the library.  
  
"Yes, every city has its village idiot... unfortunately Rivendell was not skipped." Lestan said. They laughed walking. "Where are you going my lady?"  
  
"I was going to meet Elrohiol in the library." Amanda told him.  
  
"Ah, Rivendell has an excellent library." Lestan told her.  
  
"Yeah, it's nice and big." Amanda said. "So who was that guy anyhow?"  
  
Lestan laughed again, "Well, his name is Jancas, he's the Rivendell idiot, troublemaker, smartass, and definite madman. He believes that he is still subbing for the Elven teacher that died last year. When the teacher died, he took over the class."  
  
"What happened?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Well, lets just say it didn't go too well. He began pressuring the children, and also threatening them if they didn't do their work properly. Lord Elrond was frightened for the children's sanity. So they let him go... and he still thinks that he's the teacher." Lestan frowned. He was in the class that Jancas taught... he was scarred for life after that. He shuddered at the thought of the madman hovering over him asking him where his work was.  
  
"Ouch," said Amanda, "that sucks. But unfortunately, it sounds completely familiar. It sounds exactly like my teacher at school... well also a sub. He scared the shit out of me... actually his name is Mr. Janco... I wonder if they're related." They both laughed.  
  
"I do not think so. Jancas may be mad, but he's still an elf." Lestan said.  
  
"Yeah I know." Said Amanda.  
  
"So how have you been faring my lady? I have not spoken with you in a long while." Said Lestan.  
  
"Yes, too long. Well, I guess I should tell you that I'm fine, but I just saw something that quite disturbed me." Amanda said.  
  
"Oh really? What is it?" Asked a concerned Lestan.  
  
"Nothing important. Don't worry about it. Soo... how are you doing?" Asked Amanda.  
  
"I'm very well indeed. I'll be heading out on a journey soon." He told her.  
  
"Where are you going?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Well, I do not really know. My cousin and I are going to explore the unknown wastelands of Middle-Earth. We're hoping to discover something." He said.  
  
"Ohh, sound like fun." Amanda said smiling. They continued walking down the hall until they reached the library.  
  
Lestan stopped and looked at Amanda. "One more question my lady. I was just wondering... how do you feel about durian putting himself in danger because of you?"  
  
Amanda narrowed her eyes and stared at him, "What are you talking about putting himself in danger because of me?"  
  
"Well he didn't want you to feel guilty so he didn't want to tell you. But... the reason was because he thought that you were beginning to have feelings for Legolas, and he just wanted to show you that he was just as good a warrior as Legolas. So... that's the reason why he joined the fellowship." Lestan told her.  
  
Amanda laughed sarcastically, "Yeah, grrreat. So the reason the books are fucked up is because of me! Great! Just fucking great!"  
  
"I don't know about any books being `fucked' up. But I'm sure that is the reason, he told me himself." Lestan informed her. "He wanted to prove himself to you. Well, I'll let you go not. Good bye my lady."  
  
Amanda looked at him dazed and nodded in return, she walked into the library. She spotted Elrohiol sitting by himself in the corner, she walked over to him and sat down. She was still dazed from what Lestan just told her.  
  
Elrohiol noticed the distraught appearance of the earthling, he raised an amused eyebrow and said, "I'm guessing that Lestan just told you why Durian went with the fellowship."  
  
Amanda nodded and looked at him, "Did you know all along?" she asked quietly.  
  
"No, no. I did not know until just an hour ago when Lestan told me too." He answered.  
  
Amanda sighed. "God, if I knew... I wouldn't have let him go." She tilted her head back and leaned her chair into the wall.  
  
"But he didn't want you to know. He didn't want you to be displeased with him." Elrohiol told her.  
  
Amanda looked up at him again. "Well then I guess I shouldn't be mad. So, have you learned anymore about that `evil contraption'?" She asked him, gesturing to the laptop sitting on the table in front of him.  
  
"Well I have read through the instruction manual and I have learned a lot. Thank you for setting up the `America Online' for me." He laughed, "Now it should be called `Middle-Earth Online'!"  
  
Amanda laughed loudly. An elf from the opposite corner sushed her. "Please, children... `tis a library!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry," they whispered, and laughed again.  
  
"Are you signed on now?" Amanda asked him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can I check to see if someone's on?" Amanda asked him.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Amanda typed in her friend Alicia's screenname and checked to see if she was online. Amanda almost started screaming when she was on. Today was a good day for her.  
  
Amanda: Good Afternoon!  
  
Alicia: What are you talking about? It's 2 in the morning!  
  
Amanda: Oh yeah, sorry.  
  
Alicia: So what are you doing now?  
  
Amanda: I'm just at the library  
  
Alicia: At 2 in the morning?  
  
Amanda: yes  
  
Amanda: I MEAN NO! no no, of course not. I am NOT at the library.  
  
Alicia: uh huh. Sure  
  
Amanda: I'm not... so drop it. What are you doing up now?  
  
Alicia: Oh, I couldn't sleep, so I started reading `The Fellowship of the Ring'  
  
Amanda: LoL  
  
"She's reading WHAT?" Elrohiol demanded. "Why does she have a book about the fellowship?"  
  
"Nothing, don't worry about it." Amanda told him quickly. "Can you give me a moment please?"  
  
"I never worry," he said under his breath as he walked away.  
  
Alicia: what's so funny?  
  
Amanda: I don't know. So where are you at?  
  
Alicia: um... the part on the Caradhras  
  
Amanda: Ah, when Legolas goes to find the sun... right?  
  
Alicia: Legolas?  
  
Amanda: yeah...  
  
Alicia: um... no, in the book Durian goes to find the sun  
  
Amanda: Alicia? There isn't any Durian in the books  
  
Alicia: uh... yeah there is Amanda, didn't you read the books?  
  
Amanda: he's not in the movie  
  
Alicia: yeah he is  
  
Amanda: ::bangs head on computer screen:: oh shhhiiiiit  
  
Alicia: why?  
  
Amanda: Alicia, he's not in the books  
  
Alicia: hes he is  
  
Amanda: no  
  
Alicia: yes  
  
Amanda: NO! HE CAN'T!  
  
Alicia: What's wrong with you?  
  
*Amanda has signed off*  
  
Alicia: What the hell?  
  
Amanda ran through the halls of Rivendell towards her room. She had to see the book. Last time she read it, it was fine! "No... no... this isn't right! I couldn't have changed the books. It's not possible." She said to herself as she ran up the stairs.  
  
A shrill screeching noise filled the air. She stopped dead in her tracks and yelped. It was her MIN. She reached into her sack and pulled it out. "Oh shit! Why me?!" She screamed as she looked at the message.  
  
Durian: Sorry for bothering you. But we have one question. Moria, or no?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
** Sorry it took so long to get another chapter up. Schools a bitch. My friends helped me write this chap!! Luv ya! Aren't they special?! LoL. PLEASE R&R!!!!** 


	14. Memories of Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own the obvious characters… meaning the ones you've heard of. The rest… I do. PLEASE R&R!!! More chapters will come if you R&R!!! **  
  
  
  
*~*Chapter 14*~*  
  
  
  
Legolas sighed and closed his eyes, "Durian, just ask Amanda if we should go into Moria or no."  
  
The fellowship had safely reached the foot of the Caradhras. But now that they were down there, they weren't sure where they should head next. Gimli had suggested that they go through the mines of Moria. The name Moria sent chills down Durians back.  
  
"No, I do not want to go through Moria." Durian said flatly.  
  
"Durian, we don't care whether or no 'you' WANT to go in. We have to know if we SHOULD go in and if we absolutely HAVE to." Legolas was getting sick of Durian's childhood phobia of dark enclosed places. He was almost an adult in elf years and Legolas felt that it was time for him to put the silly fear away.  
  
"No, Legolas. I cannot go into the Mines." Durian protested.  
  
Legolas smiled at the rest of the fellowship and turned back to Durian. "Durian you are embarrassing yourself. Now just ask Amanda if we should go through or not. 'Tis a simple question. I'll help you if you start acting up, I've been taking care of it for over a thousand years, I will not leave your side."  
  
Durian looked at his older brothers concerned eyes. He slowly nodded, "Alright, I shall do it. Hold on." Durian took the MIN out of his bag and walked a little away from the rest of the fellowship. He sent the message and waited for a reply.  
  
He held his breath as he waited for Amanda to send a message back. 'Please say no. Please say no. Please say no.' He repeated in his head. He nearly cried out when he saw Amanda's message.  
  
Amanda: if I had my way, you wouldn't go in at all… but you have to. Go into the mines… be careful… do not disturb the waters outside the doors. (  
  
"Oh shit," Durian mumbled. He squeezed his eyes shut and lowered his head. After a couple of seconds, he collected himself and turned towards the fellowships waiting eyes. He sighed and nodded his head.  
  
"Then it has been decided. We shall journey to Moria." Said Gandalf. "It will take a day to reach the gates. Be silent through the forests, wolves dwell here. Are you alright with the decision ring bearer?"  
  
Durian looked down at the small hobbit. He was silently hoping that the hobbit would be against going into the mines. His heart sank when he heard the small voice murmur a go-ahead.  
  
They started walking fast at first, they wanted to find a camping spot as close to the Mines as possible the first night. The wolves didn't dwell too closely to the walls of Moria… Durian didn't blame them. He was lagging behind the fellowship about 15 feet.  
  
Legolas noticed this and shook his head, he felt sorry for the young elf. Many a times he had to rescue the poor elf when he was a mere child. He was always the small timid one in the family, and his oldest brothers always like to play tricks on him.  
  
Aragorn looked over at Durian, he looked sickly. "Is your brother okay?" He asked Legolas  
  
"Aye, he just has a fear of enclosed places. 'Tis been that way since he was a child. It was something that happened… and he's been terrified ever since." Legolas said softly, so Durian couldn't hear. He looked back at Durian again to see him shuffling along kicking the occasional stick or leaf.  
  
"What happened?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Legolas turned and looked at the Ranger. His blue eyes scanning the human until he continued. "His fear of dark enclosed places started when our older brothers shoved Durian and I into a cave…"  
  
  
  
**flashback**  
  
"Legolas? Where are we?" Durian asked. The elf stood about 3 feet tall. He was only 6 years old in elf years and he was clinging to his older brother for dear life. Tears were streaming down his face onto Legolas' tunic. Legolas who was around 12 in elf years was trying to comfort the small elf.  
  
"It's okay Durian, we are going to make it out of here. Father will have all the best warriors in Mirkwood searching for us. He has probably already sent them out because of our absence." Legolas told the younger elf. "… I hope." He said under his breath.  
  
They could hear laughter coming from outside the 'cave' wall. Legolas fumed with anger when he heard the laughter from his older brothers. It was their fault that they were in this situation. It was their fault that they were in this little cave thing. The cave itself was only 6 feet deep and around 4 feet high. It sat on the edge of a river that had been barricaded by a dam around 50 years prior. The thought of the creaky dam breaking plagued Legolas' mind.  
  
"You monsters! Father is going to have your heads!" Legolas screamed as loud as he could, but his voice was not audible over the banging of thunder and the rain. He looked down at the soaked elf, Durian's hair was sticking to his small face and his eyes were red and puffy from crying. Legolas pushed some hair out of his eyes, "Durian, stay calm. We are going to get out of here, don't worry." Legolas tried comforting the elf.  
  
He looked up at the branches and thorn bushes that his older brothers had barricaded them in with. Legolas grabbed at one of the branches and pushed it as hard as he could. Even with his Elven strength, he couldn't budge the branches.  
  
Durian stood in fear and the rain started gathering up at his feet. He wrapped his arms around Legolas' leg and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to pretend that he was somewhere else…  
  
3 hours later…  
  
Legolas groaned as he continued to push against the branches, tears of frustration were streaming down his face now. He finally gave up and sat down in the water. The water level of the cave had risen to be a foot. He looked into Durians face, his face was turning white and his lips had a pale blue tint to them. Legolas wrapped his arms around his little brother trying to keep him warm.  
  
The laughter died down around an hour before, their brothers had obviously left them, or forgotten about them. Legolas started to get even more worried, what if they didn't return and the water got higher.  
  
"Legolas…?" Asked Durian's small voice.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
The younger elf looked into Legolas' eyes. In a quivering voice, he managed to mumble through his frozen lips. "Are we going to die?"  
  
Legolas looked at his brother. Fear was written on his face for the poor elf, Durian was starting to show signs of severe hypothermia. "Oh no. Don't worry. Father will find us… I promise." His voice whispered. He nodded, but froze when he heard a deep groaning sound coming from the dam. He pushed his blond hair out of his eyes and looked through a hole in the branches at the dam. There was a leak in the dam.  
  
Legolas started shaking from fear as he saw water begin to pour out of a small hold in the dam. He screamed and furiously began pounding on the branches, trying to knock them loose once more. The water was raising fast to the level of the cave. It would be only a matter of minutes until the water would come into the cave. He heard a small cry come from Durian, the water from the rain was almost up to his waist now.  
  
Legolas looked back at his brother. He gave him a look of encouragement, it didn't work. Legolas looked back at the dam, it almost seemed slow motion when a very large log fell off the dam and headed straight towards the cave entrance. "Durian! Get back!" Legolas screamed.  
  
He grabbed Durian's hand and led him to the back of the cave and covered him when the log stuck the barricade at the entrance. The branches shattered and the opening was free. Legolas grabbed Durian's hand again and pulled him to the front of the cave. He knelt down to look into his brothers eyes. "Now, Durian, I'm going to lift myself up, then I'm go-"  
  
"NO! Legolas please don't leave me!" Durian sobbed.  
  
"I won't be gone for anymore than 2 seconds until you're up there with me, ok buddy?" Legolas told the tear stained elf. Durian nodded. Legolas jumped up out of the cave he reached back in and grabbed Durian's hand. A large crack from the dam made Legolas freeze and look over at the dam. He was too slow, by the time he tried lifting Durian out of the cave, water gushed over him. The water pulled him away from his little brother. Durian's small hand fell out of his own as he got washed down the river with Durian still in the cave. He could see the small white hand prodding around for the safety of his brother's arms through the water. Legolas watched in horror as the hand was completely submerged in water.  
  
Durian watched his brother's hand slip away from his own. "LEGOLAS!" He sobbed out. He tried lifting himself out of the cave but was too weak. The last thing he remembered was the water rushing into the cave, pinning him to the back wall. His mind screamed as he thrashed around in the water around him. His lungs began to burn as the air was slowly being dragged away from him. He let out a sobbing cry. 'How could you leave me Legolas?' His mind cried out as everything went black…  
  
  
  
*** End flashback**  
  
  
  
"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Aragorn when Legolas finished his story. "What happened after that?"  
  
"Well, luckily our brothers were smart enough to go tell our father when we didn't return. He went out with Mirkwood warriors to find us. I was found lying far down river. While I was washed down the river I had stuck several rocks. I suffered from a mild concussion, some broken ribs, and a broken arm. But Durian…" Legolas looked back at his brother. "Oh I wish he didn't have to go into Moria with us."  
  
"What happened to Durian?" Asked Aragorn.  
  
Legolas sighed, "Durian, blacked out. The water washed his body out of the cave and twas actually my father who found him floating down the river. God… I still remember his face when he saw him so… lifeless. Durian spent several weeks with the Healers in recovery. Everyday I was there by his side. Of course I felt that the whole thing was my fault and I was the cause of everything. I don't think I've ever forgiven myself for making him go through that…"  
  
"But it wasn't your fault. Your brothers made you go in there." Aragorn said.  
  
"I know. But I should have been stronger. I should have held on to him. Durian was a mute until he was about 500. For over 200 years he didn't mutter a word to anyone. He went to school a mute, he trained as a warrior as a mute, he did everything. He would only talk to my mother. But she never repeated anything he would say. Every time I would see him I felt the pain. The pain inside of being too weak. I almost died from grief when I was about 2000 years old. He would never speak to me. When he started speaking to people again, he spoke to everyone besides me. I had to spend years with Galadriel in Lothlorien to regain my inner light. All was emptied when Durian ignored me. Until this day, he still seems weary around me, which always causes me to remember that accident. I fear that I will never get over the pain that I made him go through." Legolas told him. A single silver tear ran down his face. He wiped it away angrily for showing his weakness.  
  
"Legolas, it wasn't your fault. Don't feel that way. Don't!" Aragorn demanded.  
  
Legolas looked over at Aragorn and smiled, "Aragorn, every hour, on the hour for the past thousand years people have told me that over and over again. And everytime, I know it isn't true."  
  
Aragorn was about to protest, when he was interrupted by Gandalf up ahead. "We shall rest here for the night. We do not wish to travel any longer in these woods at night." He pointed towards a large cave over by the riverside.  
  
Legolas tensed when he heard the sharp intake of breath from Durian behind him. He turned around and looked at the elf with sympathetic eyes, Durian shot him a nasty glare and walked forward. He walked towards the cave but stopped and looked inside, watching the hobbits begin a fire.  
  
He turned to Legolas and smiled before walking into the cave and finding a nice spot for himself right next to the entrance.  
  
Legolas shook his head and walked into the cave, hoping for a good night rest for the journey into Moria tomorrow. He prayed to the gods silently that Durian would be okay while in Moria… no one knew what would happen. As long as there wasn't any water in Moria… everything would be fine…. He hoped.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Hey people! YAY!! It only took me a good 2 ½ hours to write this! LoL. My best friend Tiffany practically begged me to write another chapter tonight! I DID IT!!! ::hehe:: I hope you like it!! EVERYONE PLEASE R&R!!!! More chapters if you review!!!!** 


	15. Freaking Eyeball

**Hey, people, thanks for reviewing!! Um… to Reader Number 394 sorry about the little mistake, it should have been in human years not in elf years… you know how every year in human years, a dog is considered 7…? Well that's sorta the case here, ya know?... not that I'm comparing elves to dogs, on no, no, no! I mean not that there is anything wrong with dogs… it's just that… ::ugh:: never mine. LoL. Just read on… PLEASE R&R!!!**  
  
Little note to Tiffany:… I'm number 24 in our class of 151!:) aren't you proud! ::hehe::  
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
  
  
The next day…  
  
They had survived the night. Nothing special happened, it rained a little around 3 am, but just enough to make the round a little wet, but enough to make the rocks slippery and hard to walk upon. They headed towards Moria once more, Gandalf planned on reaching the gates by nightfall…  
  
…The day came and went just as planned, making good timing, they would reach Moria a little after the sun sets. But when the sun started to set, the wolves began to howl.  
  
"Durian?" Pippin asked. "What were to happen if we are attacked by wolves. The wolves are a lot bigger than us hobbits."  
  
"Well… I guess I CAN protect you if you really want me to." Durian said smiling.  
  
"What about Bill?" Asked Sam. "What if the wolves attack Bill?"  
  
"Bill seems a stable enough pony, but he can protect himself little, so I trust you will aid in protecting him?" Durian asked.  
  
"Why yes I will Mister Durian. Yes I will." Sam said proudly.  
  
Durian smiled and patted Sam on the head, making him mad. "You are a strong little hobbit Sam. Bill will be okay if you are with him."  
  
Sam nodded and walked up to join Frodo.  
  
They were beginning to go deeper into the woods and it was starting to get hard to see from the darkness. The occasional cry from the wolves rang through the air around them. Each time they heard a wolf cry, they seemed to get closer to them. Durian looked around nervously when his sharp ears picked up a breaking twig to his left.  
  
"Legolas," he whispered to his brother behind him. "Are you hearing the noises from the woods also?"  
  
"Aye." Said Legolas, he drew his bow and fitted an arrow to it. "Everyone be on their guard. We may have visitors soon."  
  
The night air was filled with the sounds of swords against sheaths. Durian drew his bow and an arrow. The fellowship continued walking through the woods quietly.  
  
A sudden growl from the left made everyone turn towards the noise. But the wolves had other plans and attacked from the right. A wolf sprang from behind a tree and flew in the air towards Frodo.  
  
Legolas' ears picked up the movement from behind, he spun around and met the wolf with an arrow through its throat.  
  
"Damn… wolves," Legolas said smiling at his brother.  
  
Durian smiled back, "Target practice."  
  
"Hell yeah!" Legolas yelled. They began furiously spending their arrows on the wolves that came into sight.  
  
After 10 minutes of fighting the wolves, Durian had ran out of arrows so he brought out his daggers. In the graceful movement of his body, he was slitting throats left and right. He heard Pippin let out a yelp from behind. He turned around and saw a wolf flying towards the poor hobbit. In one quick movement of his arm, the wolf was decapitated and only the head was flying through the air. Pippin screamed as the head flew into his arms. He dropped it in disgust and ran of.  
  
The little 'battle' with the wolves ended in less than half an hour. There were no injuries except for Merry who got in the way of Gandalf's staff and received a bump on the head. And Pippin, who had been mentally and emotionally scarred.  
  
"Well," said Legolas as he and Durian wandered around gathering their bloody arrows. "That was fun."  
  
"Aye, it was" Durian agreed.  
  
"Eww," Legolas mumbled as he pulled one of his arrows out from a wolf eye and brought the eye out with the arrow. He flicked the arrow around a couple of times to get it off but it was stuck. He pointed the arrow at Durian, "Could you get that off for me?" he asked sweetly.  
  
"I'm not touching that!" Durian exclaimed.  
  
"God," Legolas mumbled. He walked over to a tree and rubbed the eye against it. "What the Hell??!! It's not coming off!!!"  
  
Durian started laughing so Legolas flung the arrow at him. He screamed when the eyeball smacked against his chest. "That's disgusting Legolas!" He yelled.  
  
Legolas shrugged in return.  
  
"You're so immature. Honestly, who IS the older one here?" Durian exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, that would be me." Legolas said.  
  
Durian grumbled to himself and threw the arrow back to Legolas. He ignored the eyeball and just stuck the arrow back in his quiver.  
  
"You're just going to walk around with that thing still on the arrow?" Durian asked.  
  
"Yeah… why not?" Legolas questioned.  
  
"As I said, that's disgusting."  
  
"I know. But that's my job." Legolas told him.  
  
"Legolas! Durian! Come now, we are moving on. The gates to Moria are just ahead. We will reach it in minutes." Boromir called out to the two elves.  
  
Durian whimpered as they walked up to the others, "I don't want to go into Moria…" He whined.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey… see… I stopped it in a stupid place again. See what happened in writers block??!! ::ugh:: anyhoo, I'm trying to get this out as fast as possible… does it seem I'm dragging this on too long? Should I just make everything a big old happy ending? … no… I dunno… anyhoo… I didn't know what to call the chapter… geeze, DAMN WRITERS BLOCK!!! PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	16. Traveling into Moria

Chapter 16… it's ending soon… YAY! ::hehe:: PLEASE R&R!!  
  
  
  
Rivendell was swarming with panic, there was news that Mordor's armies were gaining on the peaceful Elven city. News was that they were to be under attack within the week.  
  
Amanda sat next to the open window watching the elves ready themselves in the courtyard. Rain had plagued Rivendell for the past day, large puddles were everywhere. She had received news from Durian since the day before when he asked if they should go into Moria.  
  
She leaned back against the window frame and closed her eyes. The sound of rain always seemed to comfort her, it sounded so peaceful and it made her think of the younger days of her childhood when she would play with her friends in the rain and get yelled at by her mother. The thought comforted her, as did the rain. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, that she didn't notice the figure come up behind her.  
  
Nurilan stood and watched the Lady Amanda. Amanda had seemed so troubled and distant lately, she hadn't gone down to the dining hall for her meals in a couple of days. She remained cooped up in her room and asked for her meals to be brought up to her. Nurilan recognized the look that Amanda had in her eyes. It was the same longing that the Lady Arwen had when she missed Aragorn when he was off on an adventure, no one could hide 'the look' from Nurilan. She smiled, "What troubled you so my Lady?"  
  
Amanda sighed and waited a couple seconds before tilting her head and looking at the Elf servant out of the corner of her eye, "Nothing."  
  
"You miss Master Durian, do you not?" Nurilan questioned.  
  
Amanda chuckled, "Miss… my elf friend… is a definite understatement."  
  
"Would you like me to leave me with your thoughts?" Nurilan asked softly.  
  
Amanda nodded and cast her eyes out the window again, watching the lightning. She sighed deeply and toyed the MIN in her lap.  
  
Nurilan nodded in understanding and quietly left the room. She silently closed the door behind her and walked down the hall towards the kitchen. She stopped when she heard Lord Elrond talking quietly with Lestan.  
  
"We cannot place her life in danger, she cannot stay here Lestan." Lord Elrond told the younger elf.  
  
"What do you suppose we do my Lord?" Lestan asked.  
  
"I am trusting you to take her to Lothlòrien Lestan. Take her to see the Lady Galadriel, perhaps she may also receive some enlightenment from her there." Elrond told him briskly. He looked out the door and spotted Nurilan standing there. She gasped and exited quickly. He looked sharply at Lestan, "Do you understand?"  
  
Lestan nodded, "Aye, Lord." He hesitated before continuing. "May I request some companions?"  
  
Lord Elrond frowned. "Nay, all our warriors are to stay here incase they must defend the city."  
  
"What of Elrohiol? He is not one among your warriors, or even Jonciven… or Hanicel." Lestan practically begged the Lord to allow him some aid in case they were attacked.  
  
Elrond sighed, "Elrohiol may go. As with Hanicel… but… have you not heard of Jonciven?" He questioned.  
  
"No Sir, should I have?" Lestan asked. "What happened to him?"  
  
"We do not know. He was reported missing to me earlier this morning, I've had my scouts out searching for him, but all return without any discoveries. I fear the worst for him with this weather." Lord Elrond explained.  
  
Lestan lowered his gaze to the ground, "'Tis hard for an elf to just go missing like that. Do you suppose something went amiss?"  
  
"Perhaps, but I have no certainties yet, so I will not give you any more answers. But I plead with you to be off within the next two days." Lord Elrond urged.  
  
"Fear not, Lord Elrond. I shall gather Amanda and the others and we will be off towards Lothlòrien as soon as we can." Lestan told the Lord of Rivendell.  
  
"Aye, thank you Lestan. Take her far from here, but one thing, once you get there."  
  
"Though I'm not sure, but if you do happen to see the fellowship, do not let Amanda near Durian." Lord Elrond warned.  
  
"But why Lord?" Lestan demanded.  
  
"Nothing good will come of it…"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How much longer must we wait out here?" Durian whispered to Legolas.  
  
They had been standing outside the gates of Moria for the past half hour, Gandalf had seemed to forget what the password to the doors was. This made Durian happy, for he felt that this slimmed their chances of having to enter the mines.  
  
"I don't know. What are you asking me for?" Legolas snapped. "You'd think the damned dwarf would know the password." He said, gesturing in Gimli's direction.  
  
Durian chuckled, "Yes, I would suppose." He looked at the water. "Legolas? Does something about the water disturb you?"  
  
Legolas looked up from the stick he was playing with. He peered into the water, "It looks like regular water. A little too dark for comfort, but water in the same."  
  
"But that's what I mean, it's too dark." Durian said. He walked over to the waters edge, he squatted down and poked his finger into the water. He hissed and withdrew his finger quickly. "'Tis freezing to the touch!" He exclaimed.  
  
Legolas stood up and sat next to Durian, "D, look at its location, of course it will be cold."  
  
"I didn't say it was cold, I said it was freezing," Durian explained, "there is a difference." He showed his finger to Legolas, instead of only water on his finger, he had formed a small shield of ice as well.  
  
"Hm…" Legolas grabbed a stick and poked it in. It to formed a thin layer of ice. "Aragorn!" He called.  
  
Aragorn looked up from comforting Sam by letting Bill go. He walked over to the Elven brothers. "What is it Legolas?"  
  
"Look," Legolas showed him the stick.  
  
Aragorn studied the stick for a couple of seconds before testing a stick of his own in the water, it to turning icy.  
  
"What do you suppose it means?" Legolas asked the ranger.  
  
"Evil… evil is amiss in these waters. Be sure not to disturb them, I am not sure what may lie in the deep-" He was cut off by the sound of splashing in the water.  
  
He turned sharply and spotted Boromir throwing a large stone deep into the waters. Aragorn rushed over and grabbed his hand before he cast the second one in. The rock fell to the ground, "What is the matter?" Boromir asked.  
  
"What kind of fool just goes around casting large rocks into dark pools we know nothing about?! Use you head Boromir." Aragorn exclaimed.  
  
Boromir scoffed off and sat next to Gimli the dwarf. He said something in haste to Gimli and received a nod from the dwarf. Gimli looked over at the two elves sitting by the side of the pool.  
  
"Finally that brat prince finally learned his place." Legolas rolled his eyes at his younger brother's comment.  
  
"And maybe one day you will learn yours," he joked with the younger elf. "You will remember that he also is royalty, and should be treated with the respect that he 'does' deserve."  
  
Durian was just about to comment when he was interrupted by a whoop coming from Gandalf. The old man jumped around happily, "Thank you Frodo!" He exclaimed. He walked over to the doors and cleared his throat, in a loud voice he gave the command for the doors to open. "Mellon."  
  
Almost instantaneously the doors began to creep open. Durian stood and soon followed Legolas, they walked into the mines behind Gandalf. The air was foul, it made the sensitive elves grimace in disgust. "Dwarves… disgusting, dirty, foul smelling creatures." Durian commented aloud.  
  
"Aye!" Legolas agreed.  
  
Their short journey was cut short when a surprised cry escaped from Frodo's lips. Durian turned around to see a large black tentacle wrapped around his small hobbit leg. Sam immediately began lashing out at the arm, getting it to loosen it's hold on Frodo. Once the tentacle let go they were rushed into Moria once more.  
  
The fellowship stood inside the mines and watched the creature climb up onto the bank of the lake. Durian stared in horror as he watched the large black tentacles wrap themselves around the doors of Moria and slam them shut with unimaginable force.  
  
His worse nightmare had come true. He would have at least felt safe if he knew that there was a way out behind him, but now there was no chance of escape from that direction. He knew that the only way for them now was to journey into the darkness of hell…  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ohhhh… interesting chapter…. Mmk…. PLEASE R&R!!! 


	17. Amin mela lle...

*Please R&R!!* :)  
  
  
  
Chapter 17  
  
  
  
"Well, the only way on from here now… is forward. Through the mines." Gandalf informed the fellowship.  
  
  
  
An uneasy silence passed through the group. The news of going straight through the mines lowered the spirits of the fellowship. And also raised the growing tension throughout them all.  
  
  
  
Aragorn turned to face the distressed members, "Unless you wish to find a way to pry those impossible doors open, I suggest we heel Gandalf's decision."  
  
  
  
His comment received confirmation nods from everyone besides the elves. He waited patiently until they decided on an answer, "Well…?"  
  
  
  
"I do no wish to travel through Moria, but if there is no other choice, I say we go," Legolas commented. He looked at Durian who looked like a deer in headlights, Durian shook his head defiantly.  
  
  
  
"Stubborn elf," Gimli grumbled.  
  
  
  
Durian shot the dwarf a look, then back at Legolas, "Legolas… I can't." He whispered.  
  
  
  
Legolas sighed, "Durian, 'twas a long time ago, forget about it, Moria is huge, not a tiny cave. And you're already in here and it doesn't look like there's any way out. So you are going to have to deal with it for the time being."  
  
  
  
"I can't…"  
  
  
  
"Oh my God…" Gimli grumbled. "Did we bring a warrior here or a cry baby elf child?"  
  
  
  
Aragorn raised his sword to the dwarfs throat, "If you knew all the facts, Gimli son of Gloin, you wouldn't be so quick to comment."  
  
  
  
"Sorry elf," mumbled Gimli.  
  
  
  
Durian continued staring at Legolas, ignoring Gimli. He silently pleaded him with his eyes. But Legolas fought back, finally he gave in, "Ok… I'll go too… it's not like I have any choice." He said under his breath.  
  
  
  
Gandalf let out a sigh of relief, "Good, let us travel. It is a 5 day journey to the other side, let us make as little noise as possible. Dark things too horrible to imagine still dwell here." He readjusted his had and led the way into Moria.  
  
  
  
~~2 days later~~  
  
  
  
Durian sang softle to himself to keep his mind off the mines. He was softly singing 'Before I'm Dead,' by the Kidney Thieves.  
  
  
  
Legolas listened to the words in the song, after he finally realized what he was saying, he laughed, "Durian, why choose that song?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know. I suppose it's the last song that I heard Amanda listening to , and it is just resting in my mind." Durian said.  
  
  
  
"Ah, ok good. I thought you had a reason for singing those specific words. I was getting a little scared." Legolas chuckled.  
  
  
  
"No, do not worry. My fear is slowly fading while being in these mines," Durian told the older elf.  
  
  
  
Legolas smiled and patted his younger brother on the back, "I'm glad to hear that."  
  
  
  
"Aye, me also."  
  
  
  
Suddenly Gandalf spoke up from ahead. "We will rest here for tonight. But be on your guard, there is a well on the opposite end of the cavern. I highly suggest that you do not venture over there."  
  
  
  
Aragorn cleared his throat, "Alright, who will take first watch tonight?"  
  
  
  
Pippin slowly raised his hand, "I will Mr. Strider, Sir."  
  
  
  
Aragorn smiled, "Alright. I will take second. Who will be third?"  
  
  
  
"I'll be third," Durian spoke up.  
  
  
  
"I'll do fourth," Gimli piped up.  
  
  
  
"I will take the last watch for the night," Legolas offered.  
  
  
  
"Then it's settled," Gandalf said, "Let us rest fot he night." He walked over to the wall and unrolled his 'bed'.  
  
  
  
Frodo and Sam brought out their flints to start a small fire for their dinner.  
  
  
  
The fellowship ser out to do their regular jobs they had to do. Frodo and Sam had the dinner, Gandalf unrolled the beds, Aragorn fixed the broken weapons, Gimli gathered fire wood and chopped up new wood, Legolas and Durian made new arrows and Merry and Pippin just lent a hand to anyone who needed it. It left them all curious when Boromir would just rest instead of helping out.  
  
  
  
"I wish that Boromir fellow would get off his lazy arse and just help us out for once!" Durian exclaimed to Legolas while they carved their new arrows.  
  
  
  
Legolas kept his eyes on his arrow when he spoke, "Well that's just his ways, let him be."  
  
  
  
"But Legolas! It's unfair when we have to work while he sits there shining his shield!" Durian exclaimed silently.  
  
  
  
Legolas sighed and closed his eyes, "Durian, please listen to me. I know you're young and still learning about life, but you should know by now that life certainly is not fair."  
  
  
  
"I know," Durian said, turning his eyes back to the arrow he was working on.  
  
  
  
"Why did you do that you stupid fool of a Took?!!!" They heard Gandalf exclaim from the opposite end of the cavern. They looked over at the ruckus.  
  
  
  
Pippin was seated at the foot of the well with guilt written all over his face as Gandalf yelled at him.  
  
  
  
"You don't just go around throwing any random rocks into wells in places you've never been! Do you know what could be down there?" Gandalf yelled. He was clutching his head and prancing around like a mad old man.  
  
  
  
"Sorry," Pippin said meekly.  
  
  
  
Gandalf let out one last crazy grunt and stormed back to his work. After a couple minutes of silence, the usual chatter rose in the air again.  
  
  
  
"Well, do you suppose Gandalf is 'pissed'. For lack of a better word." Legolas said to Durian.  
  
  
  
"Yes," Durian laughed, "I think he was extremely pissed."  
  
  
  
The two elves fell into a state of silence again as they sat, carving their arrows with exact precision. Finally Legolas spoke up.  
  
  
  
"So have you heard-"  
  
  
  
"from Amanda?" Durian finished for him. "Yeah, I talked to her yesterday when I told her that we were stuck in Moria."  
  
  
  
"Ah," Legolas said. They fell silent again, "… did you tell her yet?"  
  
  
  
Durian sighed heavily, "No I haven't the courage to do so."  
  
  
  
Legolas glared at his brother. "And why not?! You face death everyday whilst on this quest and yet you haven't any courage to tell a mortal girl that you love her?!"  
  
  
  
"No! I do not! I'm scared…"  
  
  
  
"Of what?! Certainly no her!" Legolas exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"No, actually it's more of a selfish feeling rather than a lack of courage," Durian responded.  
  
  
  
"Selfish? How?" Legolas demanded.  
  
  
  
Durian locked eyes with the older elf, "Because I do not wish to give up my immortality."  
  
  
  
Legolas pointed the arrow he was working on at Durian, "If you do not tell her because of that reason, I'll make you a mortal myself." He threatened.  
  
  
  
Durian's face turned white at his brothers words, "You wouldn't."  
  
  
  
"Oh yes I would," Legolas challenged.  
  
  
  
Durian sighed and got up. He walked over to his bed and sat down, "I'll think about it." He mumbled.  
  
  
  
"Yeah you will," Legolas said silently to himself.  
  
  
  
After a couple minutes of thinking silently to himself, he came to a conclusion…  
  
  
  
**~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
  
  
"Lothlòrien?!" Amanda exclaimed, "Why the hell are we going there?"  
  
  
  
"Because my Lady, it will be safer there for you." Lestan urged. He had just broken the news to Amanda that they would have to go to Lothlòrien to avoid the strike that was aimed towards Rivendell.  
  
  
  
Amanda sighed, "Fine, I'll go…" She was cut off by the 2 way pager that was vibrating in her pocket. (A/N: Or is it a toothbrush…?) She looked at the message from Durian, it read: Amin mela lle.  
  
  
  
Amanda looked at it with confusion in her eyes. She then shoved it in Lestan's face, "What the hell does that mean?" She demanded.  
  
  
  
Lestan read the message and translated it for her, "It means, I love you."  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Yup… please R&R!!!! 


	18. Coming Together...

**Hey, a big thank-you and I love you goes out to everyone who reviewed my little story! **OMG! THE FINAL CHAPTER IS ALMOST HERE! AHHH! PLEASE R&R!!!****

                                                                                                Chapter 18

                It had been one long week since Amanda learned about the message from Durian. She wanted to believe that what he said was true, but she also wished to believe that he was only fooling himself.

                She knew that she would feel horrible and selfish if Durian was forced to give up his immortality to her just because he loved hre. She didn't want him to do that for her, she knew that she wasn't gong to stay in Middle-Earth forever, and she didn't want him to make that sacrifice for her when she would be leaving in a matter of days... it was foolish!

                Amanda had just finished all 3 books of the 'Lord of the Rings' trilogy, but she still didn't know where Durian fit in. Her friends told her that the books back on earth had been changed, but Amanda's stayed the same.  She did the calculations in her head and figured out that Lestan, Elrohiol, and herself would be arriving in Lothlòrien around the same time that the fellowship would. She was excited about seeing Durian again, but she was also terrified of it.

                The thought of having Lestan take Amanda back to earth instead of to Lothlòrien had crossed her mind. Then she also knew that it would devastate Durian if he never saw her again, and she didn't want to inflict him with that kind of painful grief. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was also in love with the elf, which everyone besides her seemed to know. And she wouldn't admit it to anyone, save for Durian one day... maybe.

                She feared how she would react when she would see Durian again after all this while. She didn't know if she would let her mind take over and she would remain calm and collected, or if she would let her heart take over and she would break down and cry tears of happiness.

                "Lady Amanda?"

                What if Durian was just kidding, what if what he said turned out to be some horrible joke! She thoughted miserably.

                "Lady Amanda?"

                Amanda snapped out of her thoughts and blinked a couple of times, to come back to reality. She looked over at Elrohiol, who was speaking to her. "What?" She asked absent-mindedly.

                Elrohiol laughed, "Are you thinking about that certain Prince of Mirkwood that just happens to be my cousin?"

                "Yeah," Amanda sighed, "Why do I have to stay here? Can't I just go back to Earth?"

                "You don't wish to see Durian again?!" Elrohiol asked, shocked.

                "No, it's not that. It's just that... well..." Amanda took a deep breath, then began talking rapidly, "You see, he's an Elf! Well of course you know that, but I'm a human! And if he really loved me then he would have to give up his immortality, and I don't want him to do that since I'm leaving in a few days and he'd be stuck here in Middle-Earth alone, as a mortal, and-"

                "My God, child. Slow down!" Lestan exclaimed.

                Amanda sighed, and regained her composure. "I'm sorry. I just feel so overwhelmed with all these feelings that are going through my mind right now. I mean... I shouldn't be experiencing these kinds of things... I'M ONLY 15!!"

                "Some things happen to people while they're still young. It's used as a learning experience." Lestan calmly told her.

                Amanda rolled her eyes at his comment, "This isn't a learning experience." She muttered.

                "So are you telling me that you would rather go back to earth then to see the one elf that you may have a future with?" Lestan questioned.

                Amanda groaned, "Don't you people see?! There can't be any future for me and Durian. Would you like a couple of reasons?!"

                Elrohiol and Lestan exchanged glances before turning their eyes back on Amanda and nodding.

                "Ok... here's only a couple. One, Durian is like, so much older than me... I mean it's unnatural for someone on earth to go out with a person that's over 1000 years older than them. Two, IF Durian and I were to ever get married, I would be forced to remain in Middle-Earth because I would be Princess of Mirkwood, not that it's a bad title or anything, but I would much rather be just plain old Amanda. Three, I don't have time for a stable relationship right now, I'm still trying to get through high-school! I'm currently trying to maintain a 4.1 GPA and I have to worry about going to college to become a Neurosurgeon and all this other shit in my life right now! And-" 

                Lestan eagerly cut her off, "Alright, Lady Amanda. We can understand what you may be going through. And now that you say it, I agree that it would be rather absurd to marry the Prince, at such a young age. But you must still see him once more to heal your pain. Because even though you cannot realize it, you miss him terribly and cannot be happy while you are away from him." 

                Amanda looked at the blonde elf in shock. He was right. Amanda really did truly love Durian. And she just now felt that she could openly admit it. "Lestan? I have a question…"

                "Yes, my Lady?"

                "Can I die here in Middle-Earth?" Amanda asked.

                Lestan quickly glanced at Elrohiol. When he got a nod of approval, he looked back at Amanda. "Yes, you can. But if you die in Middle-Earth, you do not die on earth."

                "So you're saying that I can die here, and be transported back to earth, then come right back here?" Amanda asked.

                "No, my Lady. 'Tis not that simple. You see… when you die here in Middle-Earth, you will be automatically lifted back to earth, but you will have no memory of anything that you experienced while here." Lestan explained sadly.

                "Oh…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yes, that's the latest chapter, sorry it's so short. But the story shall be ending soon, sadly. Oh well. PLEASE R&R!!!


	19. Death is an option...

**Hello all… ::sniff:: this** IS the final chapter… sadly, but it is… PLEASE R&R FOR A SEQUEL!****

Leaders Never Die

Final Chapter

Chapter 19

"_When angels deserve to die," Amanda sang softly as she listened to her headphones. They were nearing Lothlòrien, and Amanda was getting even more nervous about seeing Durian every second._

"Lestan!" Elrohiol called from the front, "riders approach from the east!"

Lestan shielded his eyes and squinted into the distance. Far off, he could make out the distinct shape of two Lorien riders, "Lorien Elves," he reported, "two of them."

Amanda lowered her phones and looked in the direction they were gazing in. Her eyes could not see nearly as far as theirs could, so all she saw was the hazy horizon, and the fog of the cool morning.

"Why do you supposed they're out here? Have they been informed of our coming?" Elrohiol wondered aloud.

Lestan nodded, "Lord Elrond send word out a day before we departed."

Elrohiol jogged forward to meet the riders, who were nearing rapidly.

"Do you suppose the fellowship should be arriving soon?" Amanda asked Lestan. It seemed that the only thing her thoughts revolved around was Durian, the fellowship and her fear of seeing him again.

Lestan looked surprised, "I did not know they were traveling to Lothlòrien. How do you know this?"

"Did you forget that I'm their 'leader'?" Amanda laughed.

Lestan joined in with her laugher, "Aye, I forgot." He looked our over the distance once more, "Elrohiol and Lorien warriors are approaching."

Amanda gazed out and watched as the familiar figure of Elrohiol stepped out of the fog, accompanied by two tall blonde elves on horseback.

"Lady Amanda," Elrohiol called out as they quickly approached his companions. "May I present to you, Haldir of Lorien, and his brother Rúmil."

The elves jumped gracefully from their horses. They were both wearing somewhat fancy silver cloaks. Their leggings, shirts, and tunics were of bright silverfish colors. From their clothing, Amanda could tell that they were of high importance. 

The one introduced as Haldir spoke first, "'Tis a pleasure to meet you Lady Amanda of Earth. We have heard much about you from the Lady."

Amanda looked confused. "How would Galadriel know who I am?"

"The Lady knows all," Rúmil said softly. He bowed his head slightly as a sign of welcoming.

"Oh… well it's a pleasure to meet you both," Amanda said as she extended her hand. She graciously shook the hands of the two elves.

"What brings you out here to welcome us?" Lestan asked.

"We are having numerous amounts of Orc attacks around Lothlòrien. We came to aid you. Also…" Haldir said, as he gave Amanda a sidelong look, "there is someone waiting for you within the boundaries of the wood."

"Durian?" Amanda asked shakily.

The elf nodded, then turned his attention back to Lestan and Elrohiol. "We mustn't waste any time. Come with me and we shall get you safely into the borders of Lothlòrien."

Haldir and Rumil turned and began walking back towards the woods, they led their horses by the reins, and walked beside Lestan to speak softly with him.

Amanda stared longingly into the woods, "_Somewhere in there… an elf waits."_

*~*~*~*

Lothlòrien

*~*~*~*  

Durian paced around the tree nervously. Pessimistic thoughts were running through his head like crazy, _What if she flipped out from my last message. What if she doesn't love me. What if she started hating me. What if…_

Legolas yawned and leaned his head back against the tree. He was sitting on the ground resting, as he lazily watched his brother pace around a small tree stump. So far, he has counted 68 revolutions. He had no idea why he agreed to come with Durian to see Amanda again, the elf was older enough to do this sort of thing by himself. He later told himself that the reason he was out there was because of the many Orc attacks that were going on around Lothlorien, and he didn't want his brother to fall into being a victim of the Orcs.

"Durian, must you do that? You're making me dizzy just watching you." Legolas said to his anxiety filled brother.

Durian brought his hand up to his mouth and began biting his nails furiously, "Then cast your eyes elsewhere." He said, without slowing his pace, or lifting his eyes.

Legolas rolled his eyes and sighed. He tried to listen to the sounds of the forest, and to the creatures messing about, but no sounds came. He couldn't remember the last time the forest felt this still… too still for his comfort. 

*~*~*~*~*

Elsewhere  
*~*~*~*~*

"Stop!" Haldir commanded from the front of the line. He stood out in the open and listened carefully to the air.

"What is it you hear?" Rulin asked from behind.

Haldir silenced him with a quick flick of his hand. He gazed around, trying to find the source of the strange sound that was coming from the forest.

Amanda breathed heavily. She could tell from the look on the elf's face, that whatever he heard wasn't a good thing. Her heart began to beat faster as Haldir muttered his one chosen word, "Orcs…"

Lestan and Elrohiol instinctively went for their swords. They unsheathed their deadly weapons and braced themselves. "How many?" Lestan asked.

Haldir listened carefully, and froze when a quick flash of black flesh appeared in the distance. "Too many… I assume the human does not know a thing about fighting…" 

Lestan looked fearfully at Haldir, "No…"

Amanda cleared her throat, and set her book bag down on the hard, clammy ground. She reached into her bag and pulled out her gun, "Will this help?"

Lestan winced at the sight of the tiny, yet lethal weapon. "Aye, that might be our greatest weapon. Haldir, how far away are Legolas and Durian?"

Amanda's eyes opened wide, "They're right **here?"**

Haldir studied the trees, in search of his exact location, "They are not far, if I can, I can call to them for help." He then brought his fingers up to his mouth and let out a high-pitched whistle.

*~*~*~*~

Durian and Legolas

*~*~*~*~

134… 135… Legolas counted as he watched his brother walk around the stump. His ears perked up when a shrill whistle sang through the air. He looked at Durian, who had stopped and was now gazing back at Legolas.  
  
"Haldir…" Durian muttered. "They are in need of our services I presume."

A quick smile played on Legolas' lips as he jolted up from his sitting position on the earth, and the both flew towards the whistle.

*~*~*~*~*

Amanda  
*~*~*~*~*

Amanda's pulse quickened as she watched the Orcs quickly approaching. She knew that she had limited ammunition. So she wasn't going to begin shooting until they got closer.

The first Orc went right for Haldir, he brought his heavy sword and swung it at the elf, who gracefully brought his own sword up to meet the other. And the battle was on…

Amanda could hardly remember the last time when she was so scared in her life. She remembered to aim carefully, even though her hands were shaking like crazy. She watched as the elves pranced around, dodging and slicing at every random Orc they encountered.

She knew that she was at a disadvantage, she would have no protection if an Orc came up on her too quickly and if she wasn't quick enough to react to its attack. She shot one through its ugly head as it advanced on her.

The Orcs let out a deafening shriek when they heard the blast. Some cowered away in fear of the machine that the girl possessed, but others kept on coming.

*~*~*~*

Durian

*~*~*~*

Durian instantly froze as he heard the sound of the weapon going off.

Legolas stopped when he noticed that his brother halted. "Durian… what's the matter? Let's get going, they're in our need."

"That was Amanda's contraption…" Durian whispered. 

*~*~*~*

Amanda  
*~*~*~*

Amanda fired her last shot right between the eyes of one final Orc when she noticed another one coming up on her. But this time, when she raised the gun level with her eye and prepared to shoot… the only sound heard was the click of an empty chamber. She opened her eyes in fear as the Orc got closer, she winced and braced herself for its coming. 

The sound of the Orc cry came as a shock to her. She was expecting it to loom up on her and quickly and brutally kill her, but instead, it's fate was met with an Elvish arrow piercing through it's heart. 

She quickly glanced at the arrow, it's markings were all very familiar…

"Amanda!" A voice cried from her left.

She spun on her heals and met eyes with the person. She felt as though she had strayed into a dream when she saw the blond haired, blue eyed prince of Mirkwood standing in front of her. "Durian…" She whispered as a single tear fell out of her eye. The moment she saw the royal elf in front of her, she knew that she had been lying to herself the entire time when she said that she really had no feelings for him. She knew from that moment on… that she loved him.

She noticed his eyes go wide in fear as he darted as fast as he could to her. But he was not in time, for Amanda was too distracted to have noticed that the Orc that had Durian's arrow in it was not dead. She realized it too late when the foul creature brought it's dagger up and jabbed it into her leg. 

Amanda screamed out in pain as her leg buckled beneath her. She fell to her knees beside the Orc, giving him the perfect position to finish his job, as he roughly removed the dagger from her leg, and ran it straight through her heart. 

She gasped, as she felt the cold metal pierce her skin. Her vision blurred through her mixed tears, her eyes were fixed on the Orc as it snarled at her with sick glee. She fell backwards to the earth and lie there gasping for breath.

It all happened in a flash, Durian didn't know what to do. His mind was reeling as he saw his only love fall to the cold ground beside the foul Orc. He quickly unsheathed his dagger and slammed it thorough the grinning Orcs forehead, pinning it to the ground. 

Legolas watched from the side. He had seen the whole incident with his own two eyes. And now he felt he was utterly hopeless.

Durian kneeled down beside Amanda, and placed his hand on her clammy forehead. "Amanda?" He sobbed out between tears.

Amanda's gasping breaths quickened as she painfully turned her head to look at Durian. "Durian?" She hoarsely whispered his name. The action of speaking caused great pain in her throat, she began coughing furiously.

Hot tears fell from Durians eyes as he saw the blood come from Amanda's mouth. He felt entirely hopeless as his love lie there dying. "You're going to be ok… we will get you to the Healers… they'll take good care of you."

"No," She whispered. She forced herself to smile, as the tears ran down her face. The pain was beginning to fade away, she could begin to feel the numbness taking over her body.

"I love you Amanda…" Durian said. He sucked in a shaky breath as he watched her eyes fill over with pain. His face was completely soaked from the tears that streamed down his face. He could feel the presence of his brother over his shoulder. 

Amanda choked on the blood that was filling up her throat. She hastily spit it out with all the strength she could muster up. She reached up and gently grabbed hold of Durian's hand. She grasped it as tight as she could, without passing out.

"I know…" She whispered. Her breathing quickened as she began to see the darkness envelope her. 

"Don't leave me…" Durian sobbed.

"I-I-I'm sorry… Durian?… I…I…lo…" Amanda couldn't find the strength to get out the last two words. Her entire body relaxed, as the icy cold grip of death caught her.

Durian stared at her lifeless body in shock, as fresh tears flowed out of his eyes. He sat there, unblinking and just letting the tears fall. He let out a final sob as he leaned over Amanda's body and cried. 

Legolas' eyes filled with tears as he watched his brother. He knelt down beside the younger elf and embraced him. He comforted his little brother and let him cry on his shoulder. The sobs coming from Durian were loud enough and sad enough to bring tears to the eyes of anyone who came within distance…

Durian sobbed even harder, "It's all my fault… I wasn't fast enough… I have failed." 

Legolas closed his eyes, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill down his face.

After all… A human girl from Earth… and an Elven Prince from Middle-Earth… well… it just wasn't meant to be.

THE END

**OMG… I'm so proud of myself… I actually finished the story. Sorry if this was kinda depressing ::tear::… Please review for a sequel… yes, there can be one…**


End file.
